Almost Alice
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Uma reinvenção de Alice no país das maravilhas, estilo Glee  ou seria o contrário? ! Não é simplesmente uma simples paródia, nem um simples pwp, é tudo isso e muito mais! Muito slash e menção a outros casais. Alguns spoilers da 1 e 2 temporada. Enjoy!
1. Capítulo 1: Kurt no País da Música

Olá, dia desses, estava eu vendo o filme novo de Alice no país das Maravilhas, versão 2010, e lendo fics do filme e lendo um mangá do CLAMP, o Miyuki-chan no País das Maravilhas, quando, de repente, uma idéia brotou na minha cabeça e assim nasceu essa fic. Igual a Harry Potter (os livros, pq os filmes serão 8) terá 7 capítulos .

Isso aqui é uma tentativa de paródia engraçada e um pouco erótica o.o sim, vcs leram direito. ¬¬ Muitas cenas quentes logo, logo.

**Avisos: **Nada disso aki me pertence, só a idéia da fic e erros de português ¬¬. O resto, como Alice no País das Maravilhas (livro e filme), assim como sua continuação, além de Glee e seus personagens, nada disso é meu, infelizmente i.i. Um dos capítulos terão personagens especiais, assim, não sei se coloco isso aki como crossover, apesar de ser só um cap, se alguém aparecer reclamando eu coloco como crossover, sem problemas.

Vamos logo a fic, antes que vcs desistam ¬¬.

**Almost Alice**

**Capítulo 1: Kurt no País da Música (ou no Glee Club)**

- Então, pessoal, não é uma ótima ideia? – Rachel sorria como se isso pudesse curar o câncer, mania que adquirira de Jessie.

- Não! –todos retrucaram, exceto Finn que preferia ficar calado, como Rachel advertira mais cedo.

- Vamos lá! Quanto desânimo! Vocês não querem fazer uma surpresa pro sr. Schue?

- Pode ser, mas precisa de fantasias? – reclamou Puck.

- E Avril Lavigne? – reclamou Mercedes.

- E Fantasias! – os meninos (inclusive Kurt) reclamaram juntos.

- Gente, as fantasias são a melhor parte! Qual a graça em se fazer uma surpresa ao estilo Alice no País das Maravilhas sem estar vestido maravilhosamente! É o livro favorito da senhorita Pillsbury! Assim os dois são surpreendidos! Eles vão adorar! – ela soltou tudo, calando os que começariam a contestar.

- Isso ai pessoal, eles merecem, é o aniversário de namoro deles, depois de toda a confusão por que passaram, finalmente eles estão juntos e apaixonados e...e... –ele começara a olhar para Rachel, trocando olhares apaixonados, fazendo-o se perder nas palavras.

Puck limpou a garganta e as meninas reviraram os olhos, exceto Tina que lançava um olhar parecido ao do casal para Artie.

- E também é aniversário da srta. Pillsbury, por isso o tema Alice, ainda dá para treinar uma coreografia feita por nós e claro que eu já tenho uma idéia de como pode ser e...

- Ta certo, Rachel! Nós concordamos! – todos responderam, cansados do discurso da pretensa diva.

E foi assim que todos foram para o palco do colégio no fim da semana, depois de passar a semana ensaiando em segredo e só agora iriam experimentar as fantasias trazidas pela Rachel. Ela dera a desculpa que ainda ia arrumar o tamanho por isso tirou a medida de todos e só as trouxe hoje. Já haviam avisado o sr. Schue para levar Emma lá antes de irem embora do colégio.

Kurt estava com um mau pressentimento, principalmente quando Rachel lançou aquele olhar estranho enquanto o media e dava risadinhas de tempo em tempo. Ela só parou quando foi medir sua cintura, então, o número a deixou sem fala e de muito mau humor e assim ele pode lançar um sorriso de lado convencido.

Todos seguravam as grandes sacolas com suas fantasias, as meninas do lado direito do palco, no banheiro feminino, enquanto os meninos se espalhavam pelo palco do lado esquerdo, apenas Kurt entrara no banheiro de lá.

Finn ajeitava o chapéu emcima de sua peruca ruiva, depois pediria a Kurt para terminar toda a maquiagem de Chapeleiro Maluco, já que as fantasias em maioria eram baseadas no filme de 2010. Ele já pintara o rosto de branco, que nem fez para a apresentação ao estilo Kiss*.

Artie reclamava com uma Rachel já toda vestida de Alice –ela não perderia a oportunidade de ser _a principal e par natural** _do personagem de Finn, fora ela quem escolhera tudo cuidadosamente, afinal-, a maioria dos meninos estava quase vestidos então não tinha problema ela estar lá. Bem, Artie ainda não estava, ele reclamava do humor negro dele ser o Coelho Branco. E ele não queria usar aquelas orelhas!

As roupas misturavam o universo do filme e do livro, então, Matt e Mike apenas riram da briga deles enquanto fingiam lutar com suas espadas de brinquedo, eram o Rei de Copas e Espadas, respectivamente. Puck também deu um sorriso de lado, arrumando sua armadura, ele seria o Valete de Copas.

Tina saiu do banheiro toda vestida de Dormidongo, mas muito mais sensual do que deveria já que em vez de ser um sobretudo cobrindo o corpo todo, era apenas como uma blusa, indo pouco depois da cintura, em que estava amarrada a bainha para seu "alfinete/espada". Também usava um shortinho curto preto e para cobrir as pernas uma meia bem comprida que ia das coxas e terminava nas patinhas de rato de tecido.

Isso calou Artie, ainda mais quando ela disse que ele ia ficar muito fofo de Coelho e ambos teriam orelhinhas. Contudo, nessa hora, quando eles achavam que o silêncio iria reinar, uma voz aguda e _muito_ irritada veio do banheiro masculino:

- _Rachel Berry! – Kurt gritou saindo do banheiro como um raio até a garota._

Com passos rápidos ele a alcançou e parecia estar se contendo ao máximo para não pular no pescoço dela e apertar até ela parar de respirar ou de cantar para sempre, o que dava no mesmo, no caso-. E não era para menos, se considerarmos as roupas dele: era um short de cintura alta, o tecido procurava imitar o pêlo de um gato malhado de cinza e azul-turquesa e do meio saía uma cauda de mesma cor; a regata –que parecia mais um top de tão curto, terminando onde começava o short- era cinza, da cor do pelo, mas sem ser malhado e tinha também orelhinhas de gato entre os cabelos castanhos.

A maioria começou a rir, mas pararam quando ele lançou um olhar mortal para todos.

- O que significa essa fantasia? Desde quando o Gato Risonho é tão...tão... – e nesse ponto ele corou, sem conseguir completar a frase, apenas fazendo um gesto indicando as próprias roupas.

- É uma reinvenção de Alice no País das Maravilhas, assim como o filme que fizeram. São roupas que transmitem nossa juventude, assim como...

- Não tente me enrolar, Rachel! – ele cortou o discurso bem ensaiado dela. E se aproximou sussurrando para só ela ouvir. – Fale a verdade, qual o motivo disso tudo?

- Bem, acho que meu plano só atingirá seu objetivo por completo se eu contar. – ela não pode conter um sorriso, prova de que estava morrendo de vontade de se gabar de seu "plano infalível" – Lembra daquela vez que você me enganou para eu me vestir igual a uma "vadia triste" para não ter a mínima chance com o Finn***?

Ele franziu o cenho, lembrando que Finn lhe relatara tudo depois e se utilizara das mesmas palavras e "apelido carinhoso" –como ele preferia chamar-, então piscou os olhos, a compreensão daquilo lhe atingindo com força total.

_-Você ainda se lembra disso? – _indignou-se, surpreso.

- Claro que lembro e finalmente tive minha vingança! E não ouse tirar a roupa, a surpresa para o sr. Schue é só um detalhe do plano, mas é para valer e você não pode fugir. Vamos, vai se vestir! Ainda faltam as meias. – e ela apontou para as pernas expostas do soprano.

Ele estava boquiaberto e olhou para baixo, percebendo agora que esquecera de vestir a meia antes de sair do banheiro, ele não estava pensando nisso na hora, ficara atônito demais ao se ver no espelho com aquela fantasia.

- Você vai pagar por isso! – e sua voz saiu ameaçadora e baixa, quase grossa. Ele deu um giro, voltando ao modo diva e saiu a passos apressados de volta ao banheiro com toda a dignidade que aquela roupa (e a cauda balançando atrás) permitia.

Algumas risadinhas o seguiram, porém logo cessaram quando o soprano parou e estreitou os olhos verde-azulados perigosamente, voltando a andar em seguida. Puck dava um sorriso de lado, resquício do riso, ou assim poderiam pensar, pois quem visse o olhar felino que ele lançava na direção de Kurt, ou melhor, das pernas de Kurt, teriam uma impressão totalmente diferente. Era como se Puck estivesse comendo aquelas pernas bem feitas e coxas torneadas e levemente grossas somente com o olhar e o sorriso.

Até ele se surpreendera pelos pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente, mas não era como se ele não fosse apreciar algo tão interessante e tão a vista, era exigir demais dele. E mesmo sendo de um garoto –efeminado, mas ainda garoto- eram apenas pernas e com a bunda perfeita e empinada completando o conjunto... Vamos dizer somente que Noah ficou aliviado pelo soprano já ter saído de seu campo de visão ou ele teria uma ereção para explicar e nenhuma das garotas estavam ali para culpar, pelo menos não as que seria seguro culpar.

Por falar em garotas, logo Santana e Brittany se juntavam ao grupo, conversando entretidas demais uma com a outra para notar os olhares dos garotos. Elas usavam roupas iguais: camisetas com listras horizontais pretas e brancas de manga comprida, shortinhos pretos com suspensórios vermelhos e botas negras ate pouco acima do joelho. Eram Tweedledee e Tweedledum, versão feminina.

Puck levantou o tapa-olho em formato de coração para olhar melhor, enquanto Rachel tentava acordar Finn e brigava por ele estar olhando.

Elas foram se sentar na ponta do palco, ainda absortas na conversa, logo Quinn apareceu em seu longo vestido da cor da neve, ela seria a Rainha Branca. Mercedes vinha conversando com ela atrás, reclamando por ser a Rainha Vermelha, batendo com o cetro na palma da mão. Ela ficara muito bem com o corpete dourado com detalhes em vinho e vestido azul marinho.

Elas tinham ouvido o grito de Kurt e agora se inteiravam dos fatos já que não puderam sair na hora semi-vestidas como estavam. Mercedes avançou e Rachel cobriu o rosto, implorando:

- No rosto não!

Mercedes franziu o cenho e revirou os olhos, passando direto e rumando para o banheiro, a essa hora já era para Kurt estar pronto e daqui a pouco o sr. Schue chegaria. Bateu na porta entreaberta.

- Kurt, sai daí ou eu vou entrar! – ela sempre fora direta, era uma das qualidades que mais gostava em si.

- Mercedes? – perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta – Eu tenho mesmo que sair? – pediu em tom manhoso.

- Tem sim! Rápido, o sr. Schue já deve estar vindo. Não pode estar tão ruim assim! – ouviu o muxoxo do outro e antes que ele protestasse de novo, ela deu o golpe final – Você não vai dar esse gostinho para a Rachel e ficar ai escondido, vai?

- Nem pensar! – ele saiu do banheiro correndo, parando em frente a ela e vendo que todos o observavam, nossa, ele era tão facilmente manipulável desse jeito?

Kurt estava completamente fantasiado agora: ainda com o short de cintura alta de cor malhada (com a cauda), regata cinza, mangas que iam do meio do braço até onde começava os dedos –nos quais havia unhas postiças imitando garras- do mesmo tecido, assim como meias indo desde acima do joelho até terminar em patas de gato (e as orelhinhas, é claro).

Kurt lançou um olhar de "estão olhando o quê? Nunca viram ninguém forçadamente vestido de gato?" para todos, ao que a maioria desviou indo cuidar do resto dos preparativos da surpresa.

- Nossa, garoto, ficou bem em você essa fantasia! – a morena exclamou.

- Obrigada, Mercedes, você também está maravilhosa de rainha... – ele respondeu, mas sem levá-la muito a sério.

- Verdade, até que eu gostei... – e ela começou a conversar sobre a roupa e logo Quinn se juntou aos dois.

Kurt desviou a atenção, olhando em volta. Aquelas orelhinhas assanhavam seu cabelo! Bufou, até que seu olhar recaiu em Noah, mas este virou o rosto na hora. Será que fora somente impressão sua ou Puck estava mesmo olhando para ele?

Não pode refletir muito, pois naquela hora, Rachel chamou a atenção de todos:

- O sr. Schue chegou! – e todos correram, tomando seus lugares no palco e apagando as luzes.

- Wow! O que houve com as luzes? – perguntou Will assustado com a repentina escuridão. Apertou com mais força a mão de Emma e ela prendeu-se a seu braço, assim ambos seguiram com cuidado até ficarem bem de frente para o palco. – Pessoal? – ele perguntou para o nada.

_Tripping out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground_

_I fall down_

_yeah, I fall down_

_**Viajando**_

_**Girando**_

_**Estou no subterrâneo**_

_**Eu caí**_

_**Sim, eu caí**_

A voz de Rachel ecoou no silêncio, um holofote logo a iluminando no centro do palco, apenas os vultos dos outros podiam ser vistos ao redor dela.

Ela continuou, e dois vultos se aproximaram, postando-se um de cada lado dela.

_I'm freaking out_

_So, where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_**Estou apavorada**_

_**Então, onde eu estou agora?**_

_**De cabeça para baixo**_

_**E não consigo parar agora**_

A luz posou sobre as três e Mercedes e Quinn acompanharam-na no próximo verso.

_It can't stop me now_

_oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_**Não pode me deter agora**_

_**Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh**_

Nisso, os outros aos poucos foram sendo iluminados e acompanhando a música.

_I - I'll get by_

_I - I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I - I won't cry_

_**Eu - eu vou me virar**_

_**Eu - eu vou sobreviver**_

_**Quando o mundo estiver desmoronando**_

_**Quando eu cair e atingir o chão**_

_**Vou me virar**_

_**Não tente me impedir**_

_**Eu - eu não vou chorar**_

Todos paralisaram em posições típicas de seu personagem e somente Rachel cantou:

_I found myself_

_In Wonderland_

_Get back on_

_My feet again_

_**Eu me vi**_

_**No País das Maravilhas**_

_**Me recuperei**_

_**De novo**_

Kurt engatinhou um pouco e ergueu-se ao lado dela, entoando os próximos:

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand_

_Until the end_

_**Isto é real?**_

_**Isto é faz de conta?**_

_**Eu vou assumir uma posição**_

_**Até o final**_

Todos se uniram e continuaram, com Mercedes nas notas mais longas:

_I - I'll get by_

_I - I'll survive_

_When the world's crushing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I - I won't cry_

_**Eu - eu vou me virar**_

_**Eu - eu vou sobreviver**_

_**Quando o mundo estiver desmoronando**_

_**Quando eu cair e atingir o chão**_

_**Vou me virar**_

_**Não tente me impedir**_

_**Eu - eu não vou chorar**_

_I - I'll get by_

_I - I'll survive_

_When the world's crushing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I - And I won't cry_

_**Eu - eu vou me virar**_

_**Eu - eu vou sobreviver**_

_**Quando o mundo estiver desmoronando**_

_**Quando eu cair e atingir o chão**_

_**Vou me virar**_

_**Não tente me impedir**_

_**Eu - e eu não vou chorar**_

Eles terminaram e foram até os dois, os parabenizando e rindo.

"Oh finalmente essa história de fantasias havia terminado." Pensava Kurt enquanto conversava com todos.

Distraídos como estavam, não notaram Sue saindo de um canto do palco e indo embora com um sorriso típico de quem fizera –ou iria fazer- uma maldade. Uma filmadora digital reluzindo em suas mãos sob as luzes dos holofotes.

Seria mesmo o fim das fantasias?

**NEVER END!**

_Continua..._

Fim do capítulo 1.

*Episódio 20: Theatricality. Enquanto as meninas e o Kurt usam roupas a la Lady GaGa, os meninos apresentam uma música do Kiss, vestidos a caráter.

**Bem, é que eu ouvi aquela história que o Chapeleiro seria uma representação do autor que amava a Alice original, a qual inspirou a obra, assim, não pude resistir a fazer uma referência.

***Episódio11: Hairography. Em que Kurt a fez se vestir de "vadia triste" pra conquistar o Finn, quando na verdade queria diminuir as chances da Rachel com o Finn.

**N.a:** O nome da fic é uma homenagem ao cd do filme de mesmo nome, pq essa fic, é quase Alice, por usar do mesmo universo e personagens varias vezes e ainda assim, não é. ^.^. (será que deu para entender? ¬¬). O "Never end" aparece no manga do CLAMP.

**p.s:** _**E não se esqueçam, a cada review que vcs não deixam, um autor(a) morre, não nos deixe entrar em extinção! Comente!**_

Bjim, bye!


	2. Capítulo 2: Kurt no País da Literatura

**Capítulo 2: Kurt no País da Literatura (ou XIII Feira de Literatura)**

O estresse de sexta-feira com a fantasia fez Kurt tomar uma decisão drástica: passaria o fim de semana _inteiro_ em repouso, relaxamento, sem internet, televisão –só o canal de clipes-, revistas, para ter o efeito tranqüilizador de um spa, claro que o barulho do jogo de futebol que às vezes seu pai e Finn assistiam incomodava mas ele já estava se acostumando.

Na segunda-feira se arrependeria por ter ficado sem internet todo o fim de semana, se tivesse dado uma única olhada no youtube, não estaria com essa cara de paisagem e indignação que estava agora, o queixo caindo conforme Mercedes terminava de lhe contar.

- Por isso, estava todo mundo nos olhando! – entendeu Kurt.

- Isso aí! Mas sabe, tirando as piadinhas, já recebi duas cantadas sérias hoje! – Divertiu-se a morena.

- Que bom Mercedes... – ele sorriu um pouco, as bochechas coradas.

Alguém havia postado o vídeo com a apresentação estilo Alice deles, se tivesse sido a Rachel, o castigo que planejara para ela seria pior.

Contudo, não fora Rachel, apesar da atenção a ter agradado muito. Foi passando no corredor que o soprano descobriu quem fora.

- Ei, rostinho de bebê*! –chamou Sue.

- E-eu? – parou Kurt ainda confuso com os "apelidos" que Sue lhe dava.

- Sim, espero que você e seus amigos tenham gostado dos 15 minutos de fama ou de humilhação, bem, duvido que saibam a diferença.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não pense que esqueci que por um muito breve período passei por uma situação desconfortável por causa de um vídeo** e você mesmo admitiu sua culpa, agora é hora da punição. Aproveite. – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele e saiu, andando pelo corredor como se ele (e todos) fossem invisíveis.

"Será que todo mundo tirou a semana para se vingar de mim?" Pensou Kurt chocado, enquanto seguia para a aula de Literatura.

P/K/F=3some.

A aula foi bem agitada, com todos conversando em grupinhos sobre as apresentações do dia seguinte na XIII Feira de Literatura. Ela não era muito popular, principalmente pelos alunos serem obrigados a ir, isso porque se faltassem perderiam mais da metade da nota, ou seja, quase um suicídio para os que queriam passar de ano.

Porém, o verdadeiro "suicídio" ainda estaria por vir no fim da aula.

- Garotos, isso vocês do Glee, venham todos aqui. – pediu o estranho professor de Literatura uns cinco minutos antes de terminar sua aula. Com todos a sua volta, ele começou. – Eu percebi que parte de vocês está precisando de nota e usará a Feira como ultima chance de salvação. Eu também vi o vídeo de Alice que vocês fizeram...- alguns tentaram protestar nesse ponto, mas ele impediu. - ...deixem eu falar, depois vocês podem perguntar o que quiserem. Agora, onde eu estava? Ah sim. Portanto, seria a união perfeita se fizessem a apresentação de novo na Feira e ficassem vestidos durante _todo _o evento.

_-Dia 09- segunda-feira – Dia da XIII Feira de Literatura.-_

Eu tentei protestar, juro que tentei fugir, mas não e aqui estou eu com aquela roupa de novo, –sabia que devia ter destruído quando tive chance- na Feira, ouvindo piadinha de instante em instante.

E tudo porque não consegui resistir aos pedidos dos outros. Tinha a Rachel pedindo pelo Finn, a Mercedes pela Quinn (que perdera algumas provas) e o Finn pedindo por ele mesmo. Até Puck vinhera pedir, pois Santana era muito orgulhosa para tal.

Ainda bem que tinha menos gente quando nos apresentamos, mas parece que a notícia se espalhou, agora está praticamente lotado.

- Ei, que roupinha, hein, mulher-gato? – ele ouviu a voz irritante de Karofsky.

Eles começaram a rir feito idiotas enquanto Kurt revirava os olhos, tentando ignora-los, mas falhando com os risinhos a sua volta e a gota d'água foi puxarem a cauda da sua roupa.

- Pelo menos a minha fantasia é de bom gosto,-e ele puxou o rabo das mãos do brutamontes - ao contrario dessa sua de Augustus Gloop***. – sorriu com desgosto, vendo a quantidade de chocolate que eles tinham pegado da mesa de doces.

- Quem? –perguntaram, pois Azimio estava ao seu lado.

- Deve ser outra bichinha que nem ele, por isso que não conhecemos. – Respondeu o moreno, batendo no ombro do outro ao que eles voltaram a rir.

- Oh é mesmo, não adianta fazer piadas inteligentes com dois descerebrados que provavelmente nunca pegaram num bom livro... – deu de ombros, aqueles dois já o estavam cansando.

-Do que você nos chamou, bicha?

-Oh, é surdo, também?

Karofsky bateu com o punho na parede, assustando o soprano que arregalou os olhos.

-Com quem você pensa que ta falando, hein, seu...

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Finn, com Puck do lado.

-Olha, vinheram proteger a Rainha de novo****.- Karofsky disse com sarcasmo. Puck fechou os punhos, se aproximando ameaçadoramente.

-Se eu fosse você, Karofsky, não começaria uma briga num lugar cheio de professores. –apontou Puck indicando os professores ao redor.

Os jogadores lançaram olhares desgostosos para o trio, antes de sumirem entre os alunos.

Kurt, desconfiado, analisou os dois, mesmo por trás da maquiagem de Finn e do tapa-olho de Puck, e não tendo encontrado nada de suspeito, resignou-se a dizer:

- Obrigado. – e afastou-se, querendo olhar a Feira, tinha alguns trabalhos que valiam a pena dar uma olhada.

Kurt passou o dia assim, andando por ai e evitando a todo custo jogadores, as outras líderes e qualquer um com celular com câmera.

Mesmo com a sensação de perigo constante ainda a flor da pele, Kurt suspirou aliviado ao chegar em casa com Finn. Ainda bem, ia passar umas boas décadas sem pensar ou se aproximar do que fosse relacionado a Alice no País das Maravilhas. Era uma promessa... ou questão de sobrevivência. Isso, _nunca_ mais.

Esfregando os olhos, Kurt seguiu para o porão enquanto Finn tomava a direção oposta onde seu quarto recém-construído o aguardava.

Numa parede que parcialmente escondia os degraus para o quarto do soprano, um relance do que pareciam duas orelhinhas de coelho brancas sumiram e seguindo-as, veriam-nas desaparecer por entre o aposento escuro.

"Nunca mais", certo?

**NEVER END!**

* Oh eu tentei expressar na nossa língua os apelidos da Sue (que eu adoro), mas não deu, esse foi uma tentativa de traduzir "Lady face", bem, é o jeito. Aceito sugestões. ^.^.

**Episódio 17: Bad Reputation. Vídeo da Sue dançando Phisical vai parar no youtube e quem colocou lá foi o Clube do Coral. Então todos ficaram rindo dela em câmera lenta no refeitório o.o.

***Referência ao livro "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate", Augustus é um dos ganhadores do Bilhete Dourado e gosta muito de chocolate, tanto que come centenas por dia ^.^.

****Episodio 20: Teatricality. Quando Azimio e Karofsky encurralam Kurt, Finn (de vestido) e os outros vêem protegê-lo e os jogadores o chamam de Rainha da Colméia dos Monstros.

N.a: Espero que tenham gostado, esse cap foi curto, mas o próximo será maiorzinho e cheio de surpresas e cenas interessantes! *risada maligna*

Até o próximo!


	3. Capítulo 3: Kurt no País das Maravilhas

Nossa, esse demorou! Eu estava bloqueada e travei no meio do capítulo. Mas agora consegui! E já que temos muita tristeza pelo episódio de Halloween de Glee ter sido adiado, uma alegria agora com mais um cap! (e também para comemorar meu níver o/o).

**Avisos:** Esse capítulo contém yaoi e lemon, cenas quentes entre homens. Se não gosta ou tem o coração fraco ou se não quer ficar viciada nisso, não leia! Do contrario, sintam-se a vontade. ^.^.

**N.a:** Esse é o capítulo com os "convidados especiais", espero que os que não gostem, não desistam da fic, a idéia simplesmente ficou tão perfeita e encaixou direitinho, (e eu amo esses dois juntos também \o/) então eu precisava colocar!

**p.s:** Faith, ta ai a cena que tu pediu, eu tentei. u.u'

Vamos logo então!

**Capítulo 3: Kurt no País das Maravilhas**

_Dia 09 – segunda-feira – Á noite._

Kurt entrou no quarto, ainda meio-sonolento e internamente praguejando por ter que passar seus cremes antes de se deitar e isso só o fazia se sentir mais cansado. Ligou a luz e estancou no ultimo degrau, esfregando os olhos para ter certeza de que vira direito.

Havia uma "pessoa" vasculhando debaixo de sua cama, ou assim ele supôs, pois entrevia somente uma bunda empinada com um short branco curto e o que parecia um rabo de coelho no meio.

- Oh, achei meu chapéu! Nenhum outro combinava com esta roupa.

Depois de dizer isso, a estranha criatura se ergueu e o queixo de Kurt foi caindo à medida que via quem era e o que vestia. Patinhas de coelho que subiam como meias que imitavam o pelo e iam até pouco acima do joelho, o short branco era de cintura alta curto, expondo coxas grossas e pálidas. Por dentro deste estava uma blusa de seda branca e mangas compridas ao estilo de época, por cima, iam um terninho azul-marinho, destacando os olhos também azuis e delineados por lápis preto. Na cabeça loira, o recém colocado chapéu, do qual saiam duas orelhas de coelho.

- Ryan Evans! – disse fracamente, reconhecendo a figura loira, apesar de só te-la visto em filmes e revistas.

- Oh, estou atrasado! - Ryan tinha tirado um relógio de bolso, sabia-se lá de onde, e ao avistar a hora, soltara a frase. – Muito, muito atrasado! A rainha Sharpay cortar-me-á a cabeça!

Atônito, Kurt assistiu a estranha figura dar alguns passos de dança, pular e girar no próprio eixo, antes de desaparecer por entre o closet do soprano.

Ele deu alguns passos e entreolhou pela porta, entrando vagarosamente, pé ante pé. Podia ver, mesmo com a luz apagada, pois a do quarto iluminava a entrada. Sentindo uma forte sensação de déjà vu -ele já lera esse livro- deu mais alguns passos, procurando pelo "coelho", logo ele não via mais nada, somente sentia-se cair, cair onde parecia não ter fim.

Kurt tentou manter o cabelo no lugar conforme caía e dava loops no ar, observou as paredes, vendo o mais variado e estranho tipos de objetos nelas. Logo ele estava caindo numa sala que parecia mais de uma mansão toda de mármore e cheia de portas.

Todavia, isso não era o mais estranho. Ele estava –pela terceira vez- em sua fantasia de gato risonho, apesar desta ser mais curta nas meias das pernas, que expunham suas coxas, e nos braços, deixando-os desnudos e cobrindo somente o antebraço. Oh e sua cauda balançava de verdade, assim como suas orelhas, coçou atrás de uma, erguendo-se.

Kurt já conhecia essa parte da história, assim, não estranhou ver uma mesinha aparecer onde antes ele tinha certeza não ter nada. Pegou a garrafinha onde estava escrito: "Beba-me. Mas não exagere, teor alcoólico e sexual de 69.69% ".

- Teor sexual? – leu, franzindo o cenho. Disso ele não lembrava de ter na história.

Pegou a minúscula chave do lado, agachou-se e pegou o bolinho e nele estava escrito algo ainda pior: "Coma-me. Bolinho de Viagra, aprovado pelos 69 que testaram." e era em formato de pênis. Piscou, corado, e colocou-o no bolso. Aproximou-se da portinha pequena e bebeu alguns goles da garrafa, sentiu sua garganta arder um pouco e tudo girar conforme encolhia.

Ignorando o calor que sentia, destrancou a portinha e passou por ela. O que viu era lindo e um pouco estranho também, era um jardim que terminava em um bosque e estendia-se como uma floresta e lá no fim entrevia-se o que deveria ser um castelo. E ele se sentia no clipe de "Fergalicious" misturado com "California Gurls", pela decoração.

Começou a andar, procurando o coelho, fosse um sonho ou não, Ryan Evans de coelho, não era algo que ele ia desperdiçar assim tão fácil. Ouviu umas risadinhas e conversas entre as flores –que pareciam muito com os jogadores e os líderes de torcida do colégio, só que vestidos como plantas- e uma fumaça vindo de algum lugar mais longe lhe chamou a atenção e foi para lá que Kurt foi.

Cada vez mais perto pode ouvir uma voz conhecida:

- E eu estou atrasado! Diga logo o que quer, por favor?

-Suba aqui no cogumelo e eu te conto... – uma voz mais grossa replicou.

-Não tenho tempo! Quer que a Rainha Sharpay corte a minha cabeça ou algo pior? – mesmo Ryan dizendo isso, deu alguns passos em direção ao outro.

Kurt espiou por entre os arbustos, vendo Chad, em cima de um cogumelo vermelho e branco (as cores dos Wildcats) e com uma regata e short azul-marinho, de onde saíam varias perninhas de tecido, mas que se moviam como se de verdade. Provavelmente ele era a Lagarta.

- Ela não faria isso, sabe que ela late muito, mas não morde. – e soltou uma baforada de fumaça vermelha-sangue na cara do "coelho", deixando-o levemente tonto, aproveitando para puxá-lo para cima e jogá-lo no cogumelo, deitando-o ao seu lado. – Vamos fazer algo mais interessante... – e atacou o pescoço branquinho.

- M-mas... eu... vou... aaah...me atrasar! – tentou protestar Ryan, sem muita convicção.

Kurt arregalou os olhos. Só vira aquilo nas fanfics e em seus sonhos, suspirou, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Chad tomou os lábios rosados, massageando o peito do coelho branco e abrindo alguns botões, o terno azul já fora ao chão há algum tempo. Ele ia descendo a mão aos poucos, até estar brincando com os botões do short branco, abrindo-o e querendo descer o zíper...

- Tem alguém ai? – uma voz perguntou, e logo alguém apareceu de dentro dos arbustos, vendo os dois no cogumelo o encararem irritados. – Olá? Sabem para que lado fica o castelo?

- Jessie?- falou Kurt, sem perceber, em voz alta. E com o susto de todos se voltarem para ele, caiu até onde estavam, parando antes flutuando, esquecera que o Gato Risonho sabia alguns truques.

Jessie estava do que parecia ser uma versão masculina da Alice, vestia short turquesa assim como seu terno, camisa social branca, uma gravata preta, sapato também preto com meias curtas brancas e uma fita como tiara na cabeça no mesmo tom de azul.

- Você me conhece, gatinho? – ele falou desconfiado, mas também estufando o peito.

- E-eu... - ele corou por ter sido chamado de gatinho, aí lembrou que estava vestido de gato. Ótimo. – Você é o Jessie.

- Claro que sou! Estou a procura da Rainha Vermelha, soube que ela enviuvou e quero tentar a vaga. – ele sorriu com todos os dentes, fazendo uma pose, provavelmente já imaginando, os súditos de joelhos aos seus pés.

- Boa sorte com isso. – revidou Chad mordaz. - Se você sobreviver, o antigo não sobreviveu...também, foi dizer que a coroa deixava a cabeça dela grande... – ele assoprou fumaça, dessa vez de um tom cinza, fazendo um ruído de desaprovação e alguma pena.

"Certo, sem comentários sinceros." Anotou mentalmente, Jessie.

- E para onde fica o castelo? Quero ir o mais rápido o possível para me tornar rei, pois com certeza a ganharei! – exclamou, rimando como o sr. Schue fazia.*

- É só seguir naquela direção ou gritar "cabeçuda"** que os guardas aparecem e te levam. – Jessie franziu o cenho em confusão, enquanto Kurt segurava o riso. – Mas para você agüenta-la, é melhor ter pelo menos a altura dela e ter alguma ajuda. Aqui. – ele pegou dois pedaços de cogumelo e deu para o candidato a rei, dizendo – Esse pedaço te faz crescer e esse pedaço te faz broxar...digo, encolher. Boa sorte! – Chad sorriu, uma sombra de sarcasmo no canto dos lábios, fazendo um gesto para que o outro fosse embora.

Jessie piscou algumas vezes, mas preferiu virar-se e seguir na direção dita, quando fosse rei daria um jeito nisso. Ryan tentou, discretamente, segui-lo, já abotoando a blusa, mas quando tinha um pé fora do cogumelo, foi puxado de volta, sendo abraçado por trás com força pelos braços fortes.

- Aonde pensa que vai, coelhinho? – mordeu a orelha do outro antes de tomar a boca rosada mais uma vez.

Ryan gemeu por entre o beijo, tendo as mãos do outro por todo seu corpo, uma parando em seu mamilo, apertando e beliscando, enquanto a outra massageava o volume discreto sob o short branco. O loiro arqueou e tendo os lábios agora soltos, gemeu deliciado, o rosto rubro e a respiração acelerada.

Kurt se encontrava mais ou menos do mesmo jeito. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e ofegou, seguindo a mão de Chad que deslizava, abrindo o zíper e quando, inconscientemente, ia fazer o mesmo, ele sentiu tudo desvanecer e escurecer e logo ele estava caindo de bunda no chão duro.

- Ai! – ele ergueu-se e esfregou o local doído, constatando que a cauda ainda estava lá, piscou e olhou em volta, tentando descobrir onde havia ido parar, de novo.

Viu somente uma longa mesa, cheia de utensílios para chá quebrados e pratos espalhados, além de outros objetos difícieis de definir o que foram. Entretanto, o que mais atraiu a atenção de Kurt não fora isso, mas sim quem estava do outro lado, na ponta da mesa.

Numa poltrona larga e confortável, muito parecida com a do pai de Finn, estava justamente, Puck, vestido de Valete como pela manhã, e em seu colo, com a cabeça recostada no ombro do outro, Finn, vestido de Chapeleiro Maluco***.

-Pelas roupas da Lady GaGa, o que é isso! – gritou Kurt, piscando e esfregando os olhos para saber se estava vendo direito.

O barulho acordou os dois e os que estavam na mesa, os quais, Kurt nem notara até então. Eram eles Artie e Mike, vestidos de Lebre de Março e Dormindongo, respectivamente.

- Isso o que? Mais chá! Quer uma xícara? – perguntou Artie com um olhar meio insano.

- Ahn... claro. –respondeu Kurt

- Toma! – e jogou a xícara na direção de Kurt que por sorte, evaporou e apareceu do lado de Artie pouco depois que começou a rir.

- O quee? Já é hora do chá? – perguntou um sonolento Mike, fechando os olhos e voltando a deitar sobre os braços, caindo no sono.

-Hora do chá! Ahahaha sempre é hora do chá! –respondeu Artie, jogando outra xícara e rindo.

Kurt arregalou os olhos e deu alguns passos para trás, assustado. Nisso, uma mão o agarrou pela cintura e o puxou, fazendo-o gritar de susto e sentar no colo de alguém.

- Olá, gatinho. –disse um sedutor Noah, era no colo dele que sentara.

-Oi, Kurt de Cheshire. –sorriu Finn meio aéreo, dividindo o colo do outro, as pernas longas para fora, apoiadas no braço da cadeira.

- Ooi? – Ele estava muito corado, até lembrar-se que devia ser um sonho, então ele ficou mais vermelho e imaginando porque diabos estava sonhando com isso, mas não por muito tempo, pois Puck o beijou.

O Valete e o Chapeleiro estavam tendo uma pequena discussão sobre que sabor teria a boca de um gato como Kurt (se de chá ou se de rosas vermelhas) enquanto este pensava, decidindo que a melhor maneira de saber seria provar, Puck fizera aquilo.

E o gosto era bom.

Kurt paralisara em choque antes de ter a boca invadida pela língua habilidosa de Puck, começando aos poucos a se mover e tentar acompanhá-lo instintivamente e logo rodeou o pescoço do outro, suspirando. Puck soltou os lábios agora avermelhados e dirigiu-se a Finn.

- Ambos erramos, tem gosto de cereja.

-Cereja! Que interessante! –ele riu- Tem certeza?

-Prove para ter certeza.

Finn puxou o menor pela nuca com firmeza e tomou os lábios com vontade, sugando-os e lambendo antes de entrar, devorando a boquinha pequena. Kurt só pode gemer por entre o beijo o nome de Finn, deliciado.

Estreitando o olho descoberto pelo tapa-olho de coração, Puck inclinou-se para o pescoço branquinho e exposto pela posição, sugando até deixar uma marca. Surpreso, Kurt soltou uma exclamação e arqueou, soltando Finn. Antes que pudesse protestar teve a boca novamente tomada por Noah, mais profundamente dessa vez, deixando-o ainda mais zonzo pela mistura de sensações e bocas.

Hummel ajeitou-se como pode para tentar ficar mais confortável, ergueu-se um pouco e ficou meio de joelhos, com um na poltrona, ao lado da coxa de Puck e o outro em cima da outro, assim, acabou meio arqueado e torto, com empinando conforme encostava seu peito ao de Noah.

- Olha, ele deve estar gostando! Está até balançando a cauda! – riu Finn mais.

Kurt tentou se soltar e dizer algo, mas Puck nem deu chance, puxando-o pelo rosto, acariciando seus cabelos e afagando as orelhinhas, o que fez o soprano ronronar e ceder mais, totalmente imerso em sensações de novo. Finn estava ficando entediado em apenas olhar e tirou a cauda do meio para assim apertar os quadris e cintura de Kurt, deslizando as mãos pelas costas arqueadas, sentindo a pele pálida se arrepiar.

- Preciso respirar! – conseguiu soltar-se Kurt e dizer num fôlego.

- Respirar é chato!

- E superestimado. –completou Puck, puxando Finn para um beijo.

Kurt tentou recuperar o fôlego, porém com aquela cena era impossível.

-Oh, tão sexy! – deixou escapar, corando furiosamente.

Puck sorriu de lado, logo voltando a atacar o pescoço de Finn, livrando-o e rasgando a camiseta. Finn gemeu em aprovação ao ter um mamilo atacado pelos dentes do outro, sugava-o com força, deixando-o ereto, durinho e úmido com um fio de saliva os conectando quando soltou.

Muito excitado, Kurt encheu-se de coragem –Era um sonho, então deixasse rolar, certo?- e desceu, colocando o outro na boca, sugando delicadamente. Puck sorriu e acariciou-lhe a nuca, descendo pelo peito e esfregando o mamilo duro do soprano sob a fantasia. Ele suspirou e engoliu um gemido, lambendo os lábios antes de voltar a sugar. Puck gostou do desafio, ninguém era tocado por Noah Puckerman, o Valete de Copas sem enlouquecer de prazer.

De imediato, ele pegou algo na mesa e umedeceu os dedos, escorregadios, deslizou um na entrada exposta de Kurt, movendo de leve, mas com certo ritmo. A reação do soprano foi morder o mamilo de Finn que gemeu de dor e prazer e depois de solta-lo, foi olhar Puck e tentar falar algo, mas não conseguia só gemidos baixos saiam de sua boca.

Sorrindo de lado, ele aumentou o ritmo e afundou mais, vendo o soprano ofegar e morder os lábios, deixando-os mais vermelhos. Arqueou e sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçar quando Puck enfiou o segundo, movendo ambos no mesmo ritmo. Finn os observava lambendo os lábios e os dedos, com um aceno do outro, ele juntou-se a brincadeira, levando Kurt à loucura.

- Por favor, Finn...hunmmm...- tentou o soprano, ele queria se tocar ou ter os dedos mais fundo, mas o ritmo continuava e Finn segurava seu pulso e começou a lamber os dedos, o que só piorava o estado de Kurt. Este usou a outra mão para trazer a cabeça de Puck para perto e sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, a voz rouca – Puck...por favor...Noah...eu ahn vou enlouquecer! Ah! – ele gritou no fim, tendo os dedos de Puck bem fundo em si.

Agora era que Kurt não conseguia controlar mais sua voz, com sua próstata massageada pelos dedos do garoto, ele só podia gemer, implorar, empurrar os quadris no mesmo ritmo e beijar os dois alternadamente.

Finn saiu da poltrona, deixando-os mais confortáveis e ajustando Kurt no colo de Puck, este, guiou os quadris de Kurt até sua ereção depois de abrir a calça e fazer uma pergunta muda para o soprano que meio que despertara quando Finn moveu-se. Ele acenou de leve que sim, um pouco corado e teve os lábios tomados antes de sentir-se invadido lentamente.

Puck dava leves beijinhos no pescoço já vermelho enquanto ajudava-o a mover-se e se acostumar, ganhando ritmo aos poucos. Kurt tinha as unhas cravadas nas costas de Noah e empurrava-se com cada vez mais vontade, gemendo alto cada vez que era atingido fundo.

Olhou nos olhos de Puck depois de ter os lábios soltos e viu quuando ele fez um sinal para Finn, mas só entendeu ao ter os quadris segurados firmes no canto por Noah e sentir Finn também o invadir. Ele estava excitado demais nesse ponto e logo retornaram ao ritmo, tentando acompanhar um ao outro, sincronizando-se e levando um ao outro ao limiar da insanidade.

Era um borrão de mãos, dentes, línguas, pele contra pele e gemidos, altos e deliciosos. Puck era o que beijava mais Kurt, esfregando uma língua na outra a enfiando bem fundo assim como fazia com os quadris. Finn mordia o pescoço do soprano -e o de Puck quando queria- e arranhava as costas, logo descendo a mão grande, afagando o membro duro com rapidez ao que Kurt soltou apertou-os com força num espasmo de prazer gostoso e teria gritado se pudesse.

Aceleraram ainda mais, se é que era possível, e Kurt não resistiu, gozando abundante e ferozmente, quase desmaiando de prazer, os outros o seguiram quase de imediato, sentindo-se presos gostosamente naquele aperto, ambos gemendo o nome de Kurt.

Kurt sentia como se estivesse flutuando, isso quando ele voltou a pensar propriamente, e pensando como agora estava, percebeu que a sensação de flutuar não se devia _apenas _ao orgasmo, na verdade, se fosse definir, ele sentia que estava boiando e sendo arrastado como se por uma correnteza.

Sentou-se e na hora afundou um pouco. Constatou, para seu espanto, que estava nadando num rio de esperma, antes que pudesse processar a idéia, aportou em terra firme, um jardim, na verdade.

E alguém o encarava de cabeça para baixo, não qualquer alguém, alguém loiro e com uma gigantesca coroa vermelha e rosa enfeitada com corações. Piscou, vendo Sharpay Evans o encarando.

- Quem é esta criatura imunda que ousa interromper meu jogo de golfe com flamingos?****

Kurt sentou-se e viu Jessie, sentado no chão, ao lado da Rainha e pensou que talvez ele tivesse respondido se não estivesse com as mãos e pernas amarradas e uma mordaça na boca.

O silêncio reinou e provavelmente muito melhor do que a Rainha.

- NINGUÉM? CORTEM-LHE A CABEÇA, ENTÃO! CORTEM!

Nessa hora, as cartas correram para Kurt, e ele percebeu que na verdade, não eram cartas, eram camisinhas, e em choque, segurando o riso, esqueceu de fugir, dando oportunidades para os soldados-camisinhas se jogarem sobre ele, milhares e milhares. Lutou e tentou afasta-las, mexeu-se tanto que acordou.

- Mas o que? – ele fechou o rádio-despertador, que tocava uma música da Ashley Tisdale*****. E ergueu-se com os braços, continuando na posição que dormira, de bruços. – Ótimo... – bufou, percebendo que sujara toda a cama e o que provavelmente o acordou fora a caixa de preservativos que caíra de sua estante sobre a cama, presente de Carole, já que seu pai era covarde demais para dar ele mesmo.

Saiu da cama com o lençol sujo enrolado na cintura, escondendo que estava só de cueca e aproveitando para levá-lo e lavar depois. Arrancou as orelhas -dormira com parte da fantasia- enquanto rumava para o banheiro, praguejando.

Se tivesse virado-se uma única vez e dado um olhada em seu closet, teria visto um par de orelhas de coelho saindo da porta e uma mão pálida que tateava o chão e depois agarrava um chapéu, trazendo-o para dentro e sumindo.

**NEVER END!**

*Referência ao episódio 1: Audition da 2ª Temporada de Glee. O Jacob diz que tem um fórum discutindo como odeiam quando o Will rima, o que deixa o sr. Schue muito chocado quando descobre.

** Referência ao filme de 2010.

** *Referência a um casalzinho que eu amo muito: Ilosovic Stayne (Valete de Copas)/Tarrant Hightopp (Chapeleiro Maluco). E também um pouco de Fuck (Finn/Puck) para a Faith.

****Isso é uma referencia ao filme "High School Musical 2" e ao livro "Alice no País das Maravilhas", no primeiro, quanto a Sharpay jogar golfe e no segundo quanto aos tacos serem flamingos.

*****Preciso mesmo dizer que é a atriz/cantora que interpreta a Sharpay? Ops, já disse. ksksks

**N.a:** Espero que gostem, qualquer erro, me perdoem e avisem, eu terminei bem tarde e vou dormir e minha beta tb (já que sou eu ¬¬). Espero que gostem! Até o próximo!


	4. Capítulo 4: Puck no País do Espelho

**Capítulo 4: Puck no País do Espelho**

_Ainda dia 09 – segunda-feira – Á noite._

Puck entrou em casa e correu para seu quarto, pois não queria ser visto com aquela fantasia, principalmente por sua irmã. Iria se trocar no colégio, mas os outros jogadores estavam no caminho para os banheiros e ele não estava com a mínima vontade de ouvir mais piadinhas ou qualquer som que viessem deles. Estava cansado, sua fama de badboy fora ferida vezes demais ao entrar para o Glee e com a historia da bebê, agora quando via os jogadores, só tinha vontade de virar e ir em outra direção ou correr até lá e socá-los várias e várias vezes. E como a segunda opção só traria mais problemas...

Puck fechou a porta com força e trancou-a, sentando-se em seguida pesadamente na beira de sua cama. Respirou fundo, soltou um longo suspiro e iria começar a tirar a roupa quando seu reflexo no espelho chamou-lhe a atenção. Literalmente.

- Nossa, como você ta acabado!

Puck piscou, tentando assimilar que a imagem falara e _pior_, falara mal dele.

- Como?

- Você ouviu. E quer saber mais? Eu sou muito mais gostoso que você! - o reflexo afirmou, sorrindo convencidamente.

- O que? NINGUÉM é mais gostoso do que eu! Vem aqui que eu vou fazer você engolir o que disse!

- Quero só ver você tentar!

-Ora seu...

Puck correu para a imagem, realmente não pensando que era só um reflexo no espelho, nos míseros segundos que se levou para ele lembrar disso já era tarde e ele iria se chocar dolorosamente contra o vidro, assim, fechou os olhos por instinto.

Contudo o impacto e a dor nunca vieram, Puck atravessou uma superfície leitosa e macia e então ele estava caindo.

Abriu os olhos e para seu espanto, ele não estava caindo em direção ao solo, como normalmente ocorre, as nuvens passavam por ele enquanto caía no céu.

E então, de algum modo, ele caiu de bunda no chão e o chão voltou para o lugar, apesar de ele ainda ver terra bem acima de sua cabeça e nuvens a sua volta. E por falar nisso, o chão em que aterrissara era um tabuleiro de xadrez, percebeu ao se levantar e esfregar o local dolorido. E ele ainda estava de fantasia.

Paralisou, assim que viu o que estava bem a sua frente agora e precisou de algum tempo para se recuperar do choque.

Posicionados um de frente para o outro exatamente como estariam as peças de xadrez, mas em posição bem ais sensual estavam, do lado das peças brancas: Jessie como Rei, usando calça apertada, regata e coroa marmórea; Rachel como Rainha, em um vestido com um decote aberto em losango no peito e curto na frente com uma longa cauda branca além da coroa espalhafatosa, cheia de pedrinhas brilhantes e glitter rosa; Mercedes como Bispo, com um vestido reluzindo como couro ou papel-laminado; Santana como Torre, a blusa colada e de mangas compridas imitavam os tijolos com linhas pretas destacadas no tecido claro, assim como a saia de pregas do mesmo modelo das líderes de torcida e meias brancas e transparentes até o meio das coxas; Matt como cavalo, sendo isto notável pelas orelhas e peruca imitando a crina e os peões eram os outros jogadores de futebol do colégio.

As peças pretas tinham como Rei uma figura alta que não se podia ver o rosto*, vestia uma camiseta sem mangas e gola alta, calça preta e coroa; Quinn era a rainha com um vestido de tecido fino e quase transparente, cheio de brilho prateado, assim como sua coroa; Brittany era a Torre e só diferenciava-se de Santana por vestir preto; Kurt era o bispo e vestia uma daquelas roupas típicas de padre, colada no corpo e com tecido quase transparente e brilhante; Finn era o Cavalo e os peões eram as líderes de torcida.

- O que diabos é isso? Por que essas peças são tão provocantes? E por que são peças e ainda mais de xadrez, eu nem sei jogar xa...Perai, isso ta parecendo com aquele livro que minha irmã ficou a semana inteira falando e eu vi num dos trabalhos hoje na Feira! Como era o nome, era Alice alguma coisa, mas não no país das Maravilhas, era... – e ele lembrou de como chegara até ali. – Alice no País dos Espelhos! Nossa, desde quando meus sonhos têm um roteiro tão elaborado? Por que isso só pode ser sonho!

As peças começaram o jogo, como se alguém invisível coordenasse as jogadas, e logo um peão preto comia um branco. Nessa hora, a líder-peão literalmente começou a atacar o jogador-peão, beijando-o como se quisesse engoli-lo.

- Oh Agora sim... – e Puck sorriu de lado - ...Isso sim parece com algo que eu sonharia. E ele sentou para ver o "jogo".

As peças femininas, quando chegavam ao centro do tabuleiro, passavam a ficar só de roupa intima, e lá atrás Puck pode ver, agora que boa parte das peças estavam se agarrando no chão, que do outro lado havia longos espelhos compridos e finos, em fila e em duas colunas. Levantou-se e curioso, seguiu para lá.

Contudo, ao chegar ao meio do tabuleiro, percebeu que, além do Rei e da Rainha, Kurt era a única peça preta que ainda não se movera. A sua volta, todos gemiam, perdidos em prazer, e o soprano parecia manter o olhar e postura superior quanto a isso, mas lá no fundo dos olhos azul-esverdeados uma profunda melancolia brilhava.

Quando Puck fez um movimento em direção a Kurt, Quinn, que era a Rainha, foi comida, mesmo que seu Rei em um movimento antes tivesse se sacrificado por ela. E Nisso, o jogo encerrou e o tabuleiro começou a rachar e as peças pretas a cair, incluindo o soprano e o próprio Puck.

Ao parar de cair, ouviu um barulho de algo rachando e afastou-se rapidamente, vendo um ovo grande se abrir e dele sair uma bela garota muito parecida com a Quinn, mas não era ela. Era...

-Beth?

-Olá, eu sou Humpty Dumpty**. Você veio jogar xadrez, não foi?

-Ah, sim. Eu acho...

- Então volte para lá!

- Lá?

- Isso. – e ela apontou para de onde ele havia caído, que estranhamente estava abaixo deles, bem longe. – Rápido, vá! – e ela o empurrou, deixando-o cair mais alguns metros.

Ao aterrissar novamente, notou que na verdade, estava mais longe do tabuleiro, que ainda pairava abaixo de si. Olhou ao redor, esperando por outra criatura estranha e logo achou.

Acorrentado pelo pé a uma coluna quebrada, estava Kurt, mas não parecia ele, pois estava com o cabelo desarrumado, maquiagem pesada com lápis de olho preto, e batom vermelho-cereja, brincos de argola na orelha, unhas pretas, tatuagens tribais nos braços e no abdome desnudo e branquinho. Ele vestia somente uma sunga preta e um cinto grosso. Uma plaquinha apontando para ele dizia: "Propriedade particular de Jabberwock e de quem mais por aqui passar"***

Kurt desceu da coluna em que estava empoleirado e sensualmente veio engatinhando em sua direção, porém, ele não parecia realmente vê-lo, os olhos estavam desfocados e sem brilho algum. Ao tê-lo mais próximo, pode ver as assinhas de demônio que saiam das costas, estas, por sua vez, estavam cheias de cicatrizes de chicotes, roxos de pancadas e cortes, alguns ainda em carne viva.

Como um animal faria, Kurt o rodeou e tentou farejá-lo, ao aprovar o cheiro, aproximou-se e lambeu-lhe lentamente o pescoço, Puck arrepiou-se todo e pulou para longe, fazendo o outro ter que segui-lo, mas ao tentar fazer isso, a corrente que o prendia o puxou, sendo curta demais. Kurt choramingou com a distância e esticou a mão para ele, sem sucesso em alcançá-lo, encolheu-se e começou a virar para voltar para onde estava.

Por instinto, na hora, Puck moveu-se e impediu-o, esticando a mão que Kurt imediatamente colocou a cabeça sob, esfregando-se contra ela, o maior piscou surpreso e afagou o cabelo despenteado e macio do soprano, ouvindo-o ronronar.

Olhando melhor, Puck diria que Kurt de fato lhe lembrava um animal, e sempre lembrou, um gato. Ambos tinham a mesma pose imponente, porte elegante e esnobe as vezes, olhos incríveis e aparentavam independência, quando, no fundo, tudo o que queriam mesmo era carinho.

Kurt abriu os olhos verde-azulados e brilhantes, que fechara com o carinho, os quais se aproximaram e ele plantou um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha de Noah antes de, num impulso, erguê-lo e sair voando, ganhando altura rápido.

Antes que pudesse sequer protestar, Puck foi colocado delicadamente no tabuleiro do início, recém-consertado, e preparando-se para um novo jogo. Kurt indicou os espelhos com a mão antes de lambê-la como um gato e sair voando de volta. Noah tentou agradecer, contudo, o soprano já sumira de vista. Andou até os espelhos e viu seu reflexo começando a tirar a roupa, sem olhar para si, parecia, na verdade, mais focado em alguém que não dava para ver e estava deitado na cama. Tentou descobrir quem era, aproximou-se e se inclinou. E quando percebeu estava atravessando uma superfície leitosa e macia de novo e...

Uma dura e fria depois, ao cair da cama no chão de seu quarto.

-Mas o que? Ah...foi só um sonho, que bom que acordei! – Puck suspirou aliviado de onde estava.

Ergueu-se e espreguiçou-se, vendo pela janela que já era de manhã e preparando-se para ir para a escola. Passando pelo espelho, nem percebeu o reflexo piscar de volta e cruzar os braços atrás da cabeça, relaxando na cama com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

**NEVER END!**

_Continua..._

*Eu não coloquei quem era o rei porque seria spoiler da 2 temporada, mas quem quiser saber quem é (apesar de que só isso, já da boas dicas de quem seja), é só perguntar na review.

**Personagem infantil da Mamãe Ganso, sendo representado por um ovo antropomórfico. Também aparece na obra "Alice no País do Espelho".

***O fim eu acrescentei, mas o inicio é referencia ao mangá do CLAMP, "Miyuki-chan no País das Maravilhas", que faz referencia ao Jabberwock (criatura citada no poema nonsense "Jabberwock" que aparece em "Alice no País do Espelho", de 1871, criado por Lewis Carroll).

**N.a: **Mais um cap!Espero que gostem, esse foi até bem fácil de fazer, digo, foi escrito naturalmente, o próximo talvez demore um pouco, mas logo, logo fico livre e vocês terão atualizações mais rápidas!

**E não esqueçam:**

_**A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!**____**Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review!**____**Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Puck no País da Playboy

**Disclaimer: **eles não me pertencem! Se pertencessem isso seria um episódio, não uma fic. ^.^.

**Capítulo 5: Puck no País da Playboy (e da Playgirl)**

_Dia 10 –terça-feira - fim da aula._

Kurt conseguira sobreviver o dia todo na escola, somente fora preciso passar despercebido, principalmente para os jogadores. Agora, ele andava mais aliviado pelos corredores, pois já estavam no fim do período e ele só ficara até tão tarde porque Sue o chamara (ou ordenara, tanto faz para ela) para o treino das lideres.

Nesse ano, Kurt não fizera os testes para entrar nas líderes de torcida, mas ainda tinha muita influência e amigas, por falta de melhor termo, por lá e Sue não esquecera dele nas Nacionais, assim sendo, ela dissera que quando fosse preciso ia chamá-lo, ele ficaria como um reserva para as meninas, se ela precisasse melhorar um número. Mesmo que pudesse discordar, a proposta não era de todo ruim e ela até já convencera o sr. Schue (por meios nada bons, ele supunha), então, lá estava ele, no seu uniforme, indo para o treino.

Estava tudo muito quieto, o único barulho era o da música que as lideres deviam estar usando para ensaiar, pois vinha do local do treino. Kurt engoliu em seco para o corredor deserto e sombrio e apressou o passo, com um mau pressentimento.

E ele raramente se enganava com maus pressentimentos e essa não seria a primeira vez pelo visto, já que, passando alguns corredores laterais vazios, no terceiro, dois jogadores saíram, conversando baixo, um para o outro. E quando estancaram no corredor, percebendo outra presença, seus rostos foram iluminados e Kurt os reconheceu: Azimio e Karofsky.

_Oh pela minha idolatrada Lady GaGa..._

- Olha, a mulher-gato deu as caras! Já tava achando que tinha achado um Batman e não ia mais voltar... – E Karofsky começou a rir, sendo acompanhado por Azimio.

- É, já estávamos preparando uma festa para comemorar! – completou Azimio em meio às risadas.

- Nossa, estão se tornando criativos, e eu achando que amebas não podiam evoluir tão rápido... – respondeu Kurt num tom ácido, realmente cansado daqueles dois.

Puck estava conversando com Finn, que o esperara até depois da detenção –Puck dormira numa aula e a professora devia estar de TPM ou os roncos não deixaram ela dar aula, o fato foi que ela se irritou e mandou Puck para detenção-, eles iriam embora juntos, estavam voltando aos poucos aos velhos tempos.

Exceto que agora era Rachel quem ficava esperando fim no fim da aula para irem juntos ou apenas para se despedirem –quando não tinham a ultima aula juntos- e dito e feito, ela estava esperando no estacionamento com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Só isso já deu um calafrio em Puck que ele disfarçou bem e disse que voltaria já, com a desculpa de estar com sede, para deixar os dois sozinhos.

Passou por alguns corredores, andando em círculos para dar mais tempo para os dois. Num deles, divisou a silhueta de Azimio e Karofsky e estancou no mesmo canto, dando meia-volta, mas antes que pudesse sair dali antes que o vissem, ouviu outra voz, uma que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, especialmente naquele tom.

- Nossa, estão se tornando criativos, e eu achando que amebas não podiam evoluir tão rápido...

-Ta chamando a gente de que? – Karofsky franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos. – eu não sei o que é isso mas se descobrir que é ruim...

Puck deu alguns passos e escondido, tentou ver o que acontecia: agora, Azimio e Karofsky haviam encurralado Kurt que estava colado a parede, na verdade, parecia estar usando-a para se apoiar. Contudo a expressão e voz do garoto ainda irradiavam superioridade, mesmo com ele olhando levemente perturbado para os punhos dos outros jogadores.

- S-se fossem para as aulas, provavelmente saberiam... – Kurt ainda ousou dizer, engolindo em seco, viu um punho ergueu-se e tentou colocar algum senso neles para se salvar, sem saber direito como, conseguiu formular - ...Mas vocês não querem mais problemas com detenções do que já tem, certo? Sue não ficaria contente se uma das suas líderes estivesse impossibilitada de se apresentar, c-certo?

-Nós não temos medo da S-Sue... – Karofsky revidou, mas pode notar que ele estava mais hesitante e mesmo Azimio se afastara alguns passos. - ...e como ela vai saber que fomos nós? Poderia ter sido qualquer um, não é? – ele olhou para Azimio que sorriu de lado, estalando os dedos.

- A não ser que uma testemunha aparecesse, ne?

Puck encostou-se na parede de frente para eles, saindo do lugar em que estivera escondido.

- Você vê alguma testemunha, Puckerman? – Azimio olhou-o ameaçador.

– Porque sua situação com os jogadores já ta bem ruim... – Karofsky deu um sorriso de lado, já ansiando por deixar marcas roxas na pele pálida de Kurt.

- È, bem ruim, mas poderia ser uma testemunha anônima, alguém que passou e viu alguém com a jaqueta? Um jogador com certeza seria o principal suspeito tratando-se do Hummel. E eu imagino como ficaria a situação de _vocês_ com os jogadores se Sue mudasse as fechaduras da sala ao lado do vestiário das líderes de torcida, sabe, aquela sala, que tem um buraco com visão perfeita para o vestiário? Aquele que a Sue finge que não sabe quem foi que roubou e copiou as chaves?

- Você não ousaria... – Azimio e Karofsky olharam surpresos e nervosos para Puck.

- Querem apostar?

Os dois jogadores engoliram em seco, mas se afastaram, sumindo por entre os corredores. Puck deu um sorriso de lado vitorioso, isso ia amansá-los e mantê-los a distancia por algum tempo.

Então ele voltou sua atenção para o outro ser no local, só para perceber que Kurt o olhava intensamente, como se só agora visse algo que valesse a pena nele. Puck franziu o cenho porque ninguém nunca tinha olhado ele assim, como se ele fosse de algum modo algo mais do que "o badass", mais do que o idiota de sempre. Mercedes e Quinn chegaram perto, mas sempre havia aquela pitada de pena misturada ao olhar delas e isso o deixava muito irritado.

Agora não, sem pena, sem tentar muda-lo contra sua vontade.

- Por que você fez isso...de novo? – Kurt sussurrou, os olhares ainda um no outro.

Puck abriu a boca para responder, dizer qualquer coisa, só para acabar com aquele momento estranho, mas percebeu que não conseguiria inventar uma desculpa para aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados. Ele não queria mentir, queria ser sincero.

E, para ser sincero, ele não sabia porque fizera aquilo.

Kurt pareceu perceber que não haveria resposta, já que ele apenas desviou e abaixou o olhar, virando-se e seguindo para o treino, dizendo sem voltar-se para ele ou parar:

-Obrigado, de novo.

E assim ele também desapareceu pelos corredores.

Quando Puck chegou em casa, depois de deixar Finn, ele suspirou aliviado, encostando-se na porta, o que acontecera há algumas horas ainda latejando na sua cabeça, afinal, porque ele insistia em ajudar Hummel? Até ele estava curioso agora e aquele olhar, nossa aquilo fora...

Puck teve que parar seus pensamentos bem aqui, pois sua tranqüilidade terminou com duas garotinhas, correndo e passando rápido por ele, quase o derrubando ao ter que parar para não trombar nelas.

- Mas o que...?

- Oh, querido, temos visitas hoje, por isso comporte-se, sim? Agora, venha aqui na cozinha um minuto que eu quero falar sobre um assunto muito sério com você...

- Mãe, se é sobre a detenção de hoje... – ele tentou se explicar logo, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Detenção? Que detenção?

- Ah...nenhuma. A senhora ia dizer... um assunto sério, qual era? –tentou consertar rápido.

Ela ainda olhou-o desconfiada por mais alguns segundos antes de continuar:

- Eu achei isso. – e ela jogou uma Playboy em cima da mesa da cozinha. – Enquanto arrumava seu quarto hoje. Agora... – e ela impediu-o de falar. – ...não adianta dizer que não é sua, até porque não tem mais ninguém nessa casa que poderia ser o dono dela, e você colocou seu nome. – ela apontou para o canto da capa, em que se lia "Propriedade de Noah Puckerman, não toque" em letras garrafais.

Puck até abriu a boca para responder –_e ele precisava de uma boa resposta e rápido_- percebendo na hora que estava fazendo isso muitas vezes e nunca tinha uma resposta, não a certa ou a verdadeira.

Para sorte dele, sua irmã e a amiga apareceram exatamente naquele momento e ele precisou esconder a revista rápido na jaqueta para que elas não vissem. A mãe sussurrou um "amanhã" e o mandou para o quarto com o que achou na geladeira para ele comer, indo servir o jantar para as meninas. Como a amiga ia passar a noite, sua mãe estaria muito ocupada para dar-lhe alguma bronca e em seu quarto ele pode suspirar aliviado novamente. Teria a noite toda para ensaiar uma boa desculpa para ela, só que isso também o deixava com a noite livre para pensar na pergunta de Hummel.

Oh ele só queria dormir e acordar numa situação bem mais agradável.

Ele moveu-se na cama para tirar a jaqueta e a revista caiu ao seu lado, folheou-a por puro habito, sorrindo de lado. Até que duas pernas longas e compridas começaram a espernear das folhas e ele jogou por impulso a revista longe, esta caiu aberta na mesma pagina, com as pernas ainda balançando no ar.

Curioso como era -e quem não seria na hora?-, Puck aproximou-se da revista no chão, pretendo usar algo para cutucar o que quer que fosse aquilo, contudo, antes que pudesse, as pernas o agarraram e puxaram com força para dentro da revista.

E agora ele estava num lugar bem mais agradável: a mansão da Playboy*, cheio de "coelhinhas" andando de langerie ou quase isso.

-Wow! Isso sim é um bom sonho! – Puck exclamou, girando no próprio eixo para apreciar melhor o local.

Havia apenas algumas garotas passeando pela entrada. Esta era bem comprida e de onde se podia ver uma escadaria mais a frente que se bifurcava no alto, embaixo havia vários corredores, os quais o fim não era visível, e algumas portas de madeira trabalhada e maçanetas imitando jóias, uma diferente em cada.

Um toque estridente muito parecido com o da escola soou, fazendo Noah quase dar um pulo de susto e tinha quase certeza que sua alma teria pulado do corpo se não estivesse bem pressa, assim como seu coração, acelerado agora. Se ele pudesse ter um susto maior do que o que acabara de ter, ele teria, por que, do nada, estava no mesmo local, mas lotado! Várias garotas, muitas mesmo, passavam com pressa em seus saltos altos e botas de cano longo e sumiam por entre as portas, corredores e escadas, enquanto outras faziam o caminho inverso ou parecido, pareciam estar brincando de trocar de lugar, na verdade.

Ele parou duas que andavam de braços dados e perguntou o que era aquela confusão toda, pelo menos para as que ele conseguiu, a maioria passava direto, como se ele fosse invisível ou apenas lançavam um olhar breve antes de ignorá-lo.

-Oh, non ligue para isso, estamos todas com pressa, quando toca o sinal dever todas ir para a próxima sala para tirar novas fotos ou fazer o que diz na lista. – falou uma loira, com um sotaque forte, rindo por ele não saber disso.

- Lista? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Sim. – a morena respondeu com um sorriso-colgate, já que a loira não conseguia parar de rir. – Nossos agentes fazem uma lista para que não nos esqueçamos de nenhum compromisso quando eles mesmos têm mais o que fazer... Nós trocamos de sala porque cada uma tem cenários básicos preparados e é mais fácil trocar modelos do que ficar montando cenários para uma até ver qual a deixa melhor, mais sensual...

- Tipo, igual no colégio? Onde os professores têm suas salas e nós que trocamos para assistir?** - ele franziu o cenho.

- Non fazer ideia, non terminar colégio, era ton chato...só dormir nas aulas. –piscou a loira, parecendo pensativa por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a relaxar o rosto e sorrir.

- Isso ai. – respondeu a morena para ele e olhando a loira, falou. – Eu terminei. – e deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais e ali não era mesmo. – Temos que ir! Bye-bye! – ela acenou e levou a outra consigo.

Puck piscou ainda confuso, tentando ficar parado no mesmo canto, era difícil com todas andando tão rápido mesmo de salto, sentia que se fosse mais leve já teria sido levado pela correnteza ou atropelado por uma. Subiu num sofá para ver melhor, quem sabe não conseguia entrar em alguma sala e ver um dos ensaios fotográficos? Ele tremeu em antecipação, esfregando as palmas das mãos.

Antes que pudesse mover-se, todavia, alguém chamou-lhe a atenção, cabelo louro e brilhante passou por ele e ele seguiu, chamando a garota, esta de relance virou-se para ver quem era e ou faze-lo virou ainda mais rápido, tentando fugir. Apressando o passo em meio a tantas garotas, conseguiu agarra-la pelo braço e dizer:

-Quinn? O que diabos_ você_ esta fazendo aqui?

- Você me engravidou, esqueceu? Estou só seguindo o conselho dos que me olhavam com desprezo e me chamavam de "vagabunda" e "puta" por isso... – ela disse tão venenosamente que Puck congelou e ela pôde se soltar e sumir por entre a multidão.

Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para o chão, não é como se ele tivesse se esquecido disso, Quinn parecia bem e partindo para outra de cabeça erguida, mas ele ainda se culpava um pouco, ficavam revendo os acontecimentos e desejando que alguém o tivesse parado ou pelo menos dado uma camisinha para ele.

Distraído com estava, alguém acabou esbarrando nele, reclamando imediatamente por quase cair:

- Ai! Seu idiota, não fica aí parado no meio do caminho.

- Santana? Por que você está aqui? – falou, a reconhecendo.

- Eu ia terminar aqui de qualquer jeito, vamos, Bri! – ela prendeu as mãos com unhas compridas no pulso da loira atrás dela, puxando-a para a porta mais próxima. Brittany apenas passou por ele acenando um tchauzinho amigável.

- Posso ir também, Bri? – ele perguntou baixo o suficiente apenas para a loira ouvir.

- Claro! É divertido, vem! – ela chamou, deixando a porta aberta, pela qual Puck deslizou para dentro bem rápido.

Olhando ao redor, viu flashes, pessoas andando para lá e para cá com roupas, maquiagens, acessórios e materiais fotográficos. Aproximou-se, vendo uma morena deitada de costas com um baby-doll branco transparente, que ia até pouco depois da calcinha de renda, sem escondê-la de fato, por ser transparente. Quando ela virou e ficou de frente para ele a pedido do fotógrafo, Puck teve de segurar um grito ao ver quem era.

Isso porque era Rachel,oras!

Por trás do batom vermelho e grandes cílios postiços e brilhantes ele reconheceu a judia, e não pode evitar admitir que até que ela era jeitosinha se olhando desse ângulo, depois se estapeou mentalmente pelo pensamento. Ele fizera uma promessa a si mesmo, nunca mais mexer com a namorada dos outros, especialmente a do seu melhor amigo... de novo.

Rachel ergue-se, sendo liberada pelo fotografo e passando por Santana, elas se cumprimentaram:

- Anã... – falou Santana, com um olhar superior e nariz impinado.

- Vadia... – sorriu Rachel de volta, uma com um sorriso mais falso do que o outro.

Puck viu dois homens de terno do outro lado, provavelmente seguranças, tencionarem ao ver as duas tão perto...e ele ficou imaginando quanto vezes eles já tiveram que separar aquelas duas, pelas marcas de unha e cicatrizes no rosto de um, ele diria muitas. Antes que Santana pudesse revidar, Brittany a puxou para o centro - onde Rachel estivera e os lençóis acabavam de ser trocados, o que fez a latina sorrir satisfeita – e empurrou gentilmente a amiga no sofá, engatinhando até ficar face a face com ela.

Ah, ele só notara agora o cenário preparado ali, era um sofá simples com uma manta vermelha o cobrindo agora – o que eu ele pensara ser um lençol azul-céu antes e fora levado e substituído – algumas almofadas, uma na cabeça de Santana e outras no chão como se tivessem sido tirados do caminho, em volta imitava uma sala comum.

Uma ou duas fotos foram tiradas com elas bem próximas, como prestes a se beijar, como ele já vira tantas vezes, o clima sensual era o mesmo de quando elas davam uns amassos para ele ver. Ele imagina que a intenção era mesmo essa, duas amigas que estavam em casa e por algum motivo começavam a se pegar, bem simples e efetivo.

Ele sentia seu corpo esquentar em algum ponto abaixo da cintura e logo ficaria duro, na próxima foto, quando elas se beijassem... só mais um pouco e...

-Vocês acham isso difícil! Eu casei comigo mesma! Sabe como é viver com alguém como eu? Isso é difícil! – berrou Sue com um megafone, sentada numa cadeirinha escrita "Chefe".

Puck ergueu uma sobrancelha, de repente, a magia tinha sumido, agora tudo parecia tão artificial... Sem falar que o susto combinado com imagem da Sue haviam feito todo o calor que o tomava derreter. Ele soltou um palavrão baixo para ela não ouvir, levando uma mão ao peito para tentar se acalmar.

As duas garotas pareciam levemente desapontadas e irritadas. E não era para menos, era notável que elas tinham sido interrompidas num momento de diversão.

Saiu discretamente da sala, com a Sue ali não dava para ter alguma diversão mesmo. Ele entrou em varias salas, menos na que a Quinn estava, esta, ele apenas olhou de longe, logo fechando a porta e saindo dali para bem longe.

Assim, lá estava ele, andando por um corredor e tentando decidir que porta tentar dessa vez, ele já vira um cenário de hospital com uma enfermeira, de mansão com uma empregada, de rua com uma policial e outras mais.

Ele acabou percebendo que sexo demais, na verdade, tudo demais acabava estragando, enjoando. No caso do sexo, fazia perder o mistério, o novo e se tornava cada vez mais mecânico, mais uma busca de prazer no outro do que de conforto ou carinho. Mas era essa a intenção da revista, certo? Você não queria ou não tinha quem desse carinho, apenas precisava satisfazer seu desejo.

Puck balançou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos, isso, entretanto o fez voltar para aquela ultima sala e a loira nela.

Às vezes, Puck se pegava pensando como teria sido com a Quinn se também fosse sua primeira vez, se teria sido ainda mais especial ou talvez tão intenso quanto pareceu ser para ela.

E pela primeira vez Puck desejou ter uma primeira vez de novo com alguém que realmente se importasse com ele e ele com essa pessoa, só para saber como seria, será que seria diferente? Na mesma hora ele riu, uma risada forçada, porque aquilo tudo era bobagem e nunca aconteceria, nem poderia acontecer.

Afinal, quem ia querer se importar com ele? E ainda dar sua virgindade? Quinn fizera e olha onde ela parara? Onde ele parara?

Nesse ponto, Puck teve os pensamentos interrompidos por outro alarme ainda mais estridente por estar naquele corredor fechado. Ele agradeceu por poder se concentrar em outra coisa, mas logo se arrependeu, vendo todas as portas se abrirem ao mesmo tempo e toda a confusão de antes voltar.

Ele correu e por onde passava via mais portas se abrindo e garotas saindo, até que deu de cara numa porta diferente das outras, ela estava fechada e tinha uma plaquinha escrito: "NÃO ENTRE. Apenas funcionários permitidos.". Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para a placa e a porta, olhando para trás e vendo-se cercado e logo esmagado provavelmente, tudo o que queria era sair dali, rápido e pensando isso, abriu a porta, entrou e virou-se fechando rápido com um suspiro aliviado.

Paralisou no mesmo canto, sentindo um arrepio estranho como se estivesse sendo observado, lentamente virou-se, engolindo em seco ao ver-se cercado de...

Homens! Muitos Homens! E de cueca...

Ele teria desmaiado, se não tivesse medo do que poderiam fazer com ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E vindo dessa porta? – um loiro perguntou.

- E-eu... – e ele lembrou da placa. – ...Eu sou funcionário, é isso...

- Ah, que bom! – o loirinho sorriu, acreditando na historia do outro.

Os outros ainda olharam desconfiados, alguns também acreditam e outros apenas deram de ombros.

- Mas é mesmo um desperdício... – outro loiro, com longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo e uma pinta perto do olho esquerdo, disse. - ...Ele devia ser um dos modelos..._tem muito potencial... _– ele falou devagar, passeando os olhos azuis-piscina pelo corpo de Noah.

Puck engoliu em seco, nem mesmo nu ele se sentira tão exposto quanto aquele olhar o fazia se sentir.

- Ah então porque não o levamos para o Chefe? Se é funcionário então também tem que falar com ele mesmo, se ta aqui é porque o Chefe requisitou... – Um jovem de cabelos pretos arrumados com gel e olhos castanhos brilhantes disse, ele era o único que usava um roupão por cima da cueca preta. - ...Por aqui... – ele indicou um corredor, seguindo por ele e Puck fez o mesmo, não que ele tivesse escolha, era isso ou ficar ali rodeado por homens de cueca, inclusive aquele loiro com olhar de raios-X.

Para seu azar, o outro loiro que falara e o do olhar também o seguiram. Devia tentar fugir, se esse Chefe fosse que nem a das meninas... ele tremeu de leve, lembrando da Sue. Eles entraram por uma porta –que era preta, com detalhes rosa-choque- e uma luz ofuscou seu olhar pelo momento, ele piscou até voltar a enxergar direito, fora um flash de uma câmera pelo visto.

- Agora de quatro, querido. – uma voz doce e conhecida falou gentilmente, apesar de soar levemente artificial.

- Kurt? – Puck chamou num fio de voz.

- Não chame o Chefe pelo nome, chame ele de "Chefe"! – o loiro reclamou, dando um leve tapa na cabeça de Puck***, muito parecido com que sua mãe fazia às vezes.

- Tudo bem, Sam. – sorriu Kurt, juntando as pontas dos dedos e Puck pode ver que ele também usava unhas postiças.

Puck reconheceu aquele nome e olhando melhor, já tinha visto o loiro nos treinos, boatos diziam que ele estava interessado na Quinn, provavelmente o evitava por isso, tanto que nem o reconheceu na hora.

– O que quer aqui, Puck? – Kurt falou devagar, umedecendo os lábios rosados e sorrindo de lado, ele também fez um gesto para dispensar os que estavam em volta.

- Primeiro, seria bom você me dizer onde é aqui, exatamente, porque na Mansão da Playboy não é mais...

-Oh! É claro que você veio de lá, eu disse que essa combinação dos prédios não era boa idéia, mas foi só falar de cortes de orçamento que a Sue me cortou, agora essa. – ele fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e levou-a a testa num trajeito dramático.

Puck torceu o nariz para isso, parecia tudo tão artificial e ensaiado, nem parecia o Kurt, Kurt era natural, independente e completamente imprevisível. Ele sempre surpreendia a todos com o que falava ou vestia. E nisso, Puck deu uma olhada melhor no outro, reparando que ele sentava-se numa poltrona confortável como se fosse um trono. Tinha as pernas cruzadas e vestia uma calça apertada preta, com uma regata também preta, mas que brilhava e reluzia quando a luz incidia, com os dizeres "Chefe" na altura do peito e em pink com glitter. Os cílios pareciam maiores e o delineador deixava os olhos azul-esverdeados mais brilhante e chamativo.

- Puck? Você está me ouvindo? E limpe essa baba, por favor. – falou Kurt em tom de deboche.

Puck fechou a boca na hora, nem tinha percebido que ao analisar o outro melhor acabara inclinando-se de leve em sua direção e de boca entreaberta, mas ele não devia se preocupar com isso, sempre acontecia quando via algo interessante. De qualquer jeito, ele limpou a boca e tinha mesmo baba, preferindo não tocar no assunto.

- Você ainda não respondeu onde estou...

- Na Mansão da Playgirl****, isso não é obvio? – ele respondeu de pronto. – Eu é que pergunto, o que você faz desse lado da Mansão?

- Foi sem querer...

- Ele disse que era funcionário... – intrometeu-se Sam que ouvira o fim da conversa.

- Mas eu acho que seria melhor sendo modelo... – sugeriu o outro loiro, piscando um olho para Puck.

- O que! – ele protestou.

- Uhn... ele definitivamente é material para a revista, mas não a desse mês, faremos uma especial Príncipe Encantado...é uma pena, não? – ele deu um sorriso de quem não sentia pena nenhuma.

Puck engoliu em seco, isso era algo que o fazia se sentir mal com Kurt e com Quinn e Rachel e muitas das garotas, todas pareciam querer Finn por ele se enquadrar no papel de Príncipe Encantado, e com sua reputação de "pegador", Puck não tinha a mínima chance com nenhuma delas...ou Kurt...

- Mas podíamos aproveitar que ele esta aqui e bater algumas... fotos eu digo... – tentou o loiro de rabo-de-cavalo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Kurt, eu to com medo desse cara... de verdade... – ele sussurrou perto para não ser ouvido.

- Nossa, vocês, heteros... – ele fez um barulho com a língua irritado. – Vejo o Sam, ele não se importa em ficar perto do outro, para mim esse seu medo é de chegar perto demais e gostar...pff...mas se quer assim – ele sussurrou de volta e ergue-se do trono, digo, poltrona.

Puck ia protestar pelo comentário, mas foi impedido com um dedo fino em seus lábios.

- Puck disse que aceita tirar algumas fotos mas só se for comigo... _somente _comigo no quarto, por favor, se retirem, sim? – todos que estavam lá começaram a sair, menos a fotógrafa, alguns protestando, esse era o loiro, outros apenas contentes pela pausa. – Muito bem. Satisfeito, Puck? – ele perguntou depois que todos foram e fecharam a porta.

- Porque você esta agindo assim?

- Assim como?

- Tão frio, artificial...

- Como um homem de negócios? Porque é isso que eu sou. E falando assim até parece que me conhece...tudo o que você sabe de mim, é o que eu ouviu falarem ou viu de longe no Glee ou apenas assume que sabe... não finja que me conhece, você nunca se interessou nisso... – ele disse isso tudo num tom controlado e venenoso, que no fim tornou-se levemente melancólico.

Kurt cruzou os braços, apesar de parecer mais que estava abraçando a si mesmo, como ele já fizera algumas vezes na escola, acompanhado sempre de uma expressão pensativa e triste. Ele deu alguns passos, seguindo para a cama que usavam para as fotos, mas uma em seu ombro, puxou-o e impediu-o.

- E se eu estiver interessado?

Kurt o olhou levemente surpreso e muito descrente no que ouvira, aquele olhar, também era de desafio e isso ele reconhecia em Kurt, ele sempre lançava esse tipo de olhar quando era cercado e ameaçado pelos jogadores.

E Puck adorava ser desafiado.

Assim ele foi se aproximando do outro, devagar, fazendo-o reagir por instinto dando passos para trás até que ele alcançou a cama e estava tão concentrado no olhar que Puck lançava que se desequilibrou caindo na cama de costas. Quando ia se levantar dali, foi impedido no meio do caminho por uma mão do outro em seu peito e todo o outro em cima dele, Noah subira na cama também e estava por cima dele, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Conhecer leva tempo...e você também nunca me deixou chegar muito perto, certo? – sussurrou Puck, olhando nos olhos azul-esverdeados levemente arregalados e depois para o bico adorável que Kurt fez, ele lambeu os lábios e sorriu com todos os dentes

Antes que pudessem fazer algo mais um flash veio e os fez virar para fotógrafa.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui! Sai! – gritou Kurt e a mulher deu um pulo, saindo do aposento.

- Enfim, sós... – riu Puck, fazendo o outro rir também.

Puck se perdeu naquela risada, só a vira uma vez, quando o garoto estava cercado pelas meninas do Glee e conversando sobre algo, do nada ele começara a rir e todas a seguiram. O riso dele era suave e sincero e fazia seus olhos brilharem, geralmente ele dava meios sorrisos convencidos ou só esboços de sorrisos, por isso mantivera aquela imagem na cabeça gravada, lembrando como era quando ele sorria de verdade.

Algo se inquietou nele vendo aquilo e não pode mais resistir, abaixando o rosto tocou os lábios com os seus.

E então ele acordou.

Gritando.

Era de manha e ele dormira na ponta da cama e acordou agora com o despertador do celular tocando alto, ele o pegou e desligou com fúria e teria jogado longe, mas preferia faze-lo na cabeça de quem o programara para tal. Depois arrependeu-se um pouco, imaginando que devia ter sido sua irmã a mando da mãe que sempre reclamava dele acordando tarde e perdendo a primeira aula.

Depois de pensar isso tudo ele calmamente suspirou e se espreguiçou, contudo, ao fazê-lo a ultima imagem do sonho voltou a sua mente e ele se arrepiou, pulando da cama num impulso. Em pouco segundos ele tinha reunido todas as Playboys escondidas em seu quarto e dirigia-se com pressa ao quarto da mãe, logo a acordando.

- Noah querido, o que faz acordado... – ela bocejou e olhou o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. - ...tão cedo?

- A senhora tem toda a razão... – ele foi até um lixeiro perto que estava vazio e encheu-o com as revistas, mostrando para ela e voltando a colocar no chão, enquanto pegava algo do bolso da calça. - ...eu realmente não devia ler essas coisas... – ele pegou uma pagina e colocou fogo com o isqueiro que tinha em mãos, jogando o papel no lixo para queimar as outras.

- Você está se sentindo bem, filho? – ela olhou seriamente preocupada, mas satisfeita por ver seu filho com tal atitude.

- Agora estou... – respirou aliviado, olhando as revistas em chamas, nesse momento ele prendeu a respiração vendo numa das capas Kurt sorrindo e acenando para ele, depois piscando um olho sensualmente e mandando um beijinho.

"Ou não..." pensou Puck engolindo em seco.

**Never end!**

Continua...

*Eu não faço idéia de como seja a Mansão da Playboy, estou apenas deixando a imaginação tomar conta nessa parte. É um sonho, afinal.

**Para quem não sabe nas escolas nos EUA e em outros cantos, os professores tem suas salas e os alunos que trocam entre as aulas, bem quem ver/ler Harry Potter e outros seriados já deve ter notado, mas só para deixar bem claro para os que não sabem.^^

***Para ver uma cena parecida, assista "Eu, a patroa e as crianças" ou "My wife and kids" no original, o Mike vive fazendo o mesmo com o Junior, assisto sempre que posso aí num resisti ksksk

****Desde que minha professora de historia falou que a Playgirl existia nunca mais esqueci...ksks

N.a: Nossa, há quanto tempo pessoal, com o fim de ano (por falar nisso, Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!) e tudo mais, nem notei que vai fazer dois meses sem postar (já demorei mais, admito o/o)! Quem me lembrou isso foi uma review, uma adorável e como não podia responder pelo site, vou respondê-las aqui:

**C : ** Tem razão essa fic é bem peculiar, mas a serie também, por isso achei que combinaria e seriamente já pensei em mandar pro Ryan Murphy mas duvido mesmo que o Fox permita pela censura! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, você me fez sorrir e corar e esse cap não teria saído tão rápido se não fosse por eles. Tudo bem deixar só uma review (foi uma grande! ksks), disse tudo o que queria, certo? E eu sempre vejo muito Glee para fazer os personagens bem fiéis, que bom que consegui. Que bom que você acha que daria um ótimo episodio, também acho que seria o melhor. E sim, eu gosto de detalhar, se deixar (como vc elogiou eu caprichei) eu detalho muito e os caps ficam longos (creio que o próximo será muito...u.u'). Sua primeira Puck x Kurt! Estou lisonjeada, espero que goste! Vou continuar sim, bem agora! E todo mundo gostou do Kurt de gato, devia fazer uns bonequinhos para vender ksksk isso é difícil mas posso tentar fazer um fanart, o que acham?

**F: **Que bom que gostou, Alice e Glee puro humor e loucura ksksk. Mais alguém que gostou das fantasias, vou fazer uma coleção de bonecos! ksksksks Espero que aprecie esse cap!

**E não esqueçam:**

_**A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Puck no País da Tv

**Finalmente! Aeee! Peço, por favor, que perdoem a demora e leiam os avisos e as referencias explicativas no meio da fic, para entenderem melhor as piadas ou algo parecido com isso... ¬¬'**

**Disclaimer:** Glee não pertence! Ui, sinto que já disse isso... ou será que ouvi em algum lugar? ksksk

**N.a: **Okay, agora eu tenho uma pergunta, **essa fic devia acabar no próximo cap**, mas quando a planejei, não percebi que fazer isso me impediria de mostrar mais o ponto de vista do Kurt, além de ter que criar um envolvimento amoroso quase que por geração espontânea. Assim, sendo, os próximos caps serão como uma sequencia, todos envolvendo a televisão e eu queria saber se preferiam que eu numerasse os caps em ordem numérica (7;8;9...) ou como subdivisões do 6 (6.2;6.3;6.4...). Ah e também se querem mais cenas com **lemon. **

**N.a2:** Eu sempre uso * para explicar alguma frase mas como terão muitas referencias nesse cap (muitas msm!) dessa vez vou usar números: (1).

**Capítulo 6: Puck no País da Tv (e do Drama)**

- Olá, pessoal! – Will saudou seus alunos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Mas não foi bem saudado da mesma maneira.

- Aham.

- E ai...

- 'Dia

- Oi.

Essas foram algumas das respostas que recebeu, além dos que apenas o olharam ou nem isso. Isso não era bom sinal, eles estavam mais distraídos do que o normal.

- Tudo bem com vocês, pessoal? Estou sentindo um clima meio pesado aqui. Semana passada vocês estavam tão contentes e unidos. O que ouve? Rachel, você não tem nenhuma sugestão de música? – ele tentou, percebendo a garota tão calada, ela nem viera com outra lista de musicas que dariam um ótimo solo para ela!

Quando ela tinha voltado o rosto para o professor e parecia levemente lisonjeada, apenas se fazendo um pouco de difícil antes de responder, um comentário alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, pois o silêncio tomava o local, se fez presente antes:

- Imagina se ela tem alguma sugestão! Ela não ia querer todos olhando para ela...

- Ok, agora eu acabo com você! – Rachel revidou, atirando-se em direção a Kurt que fora quem falara, porém, como Finn estava no caminho, ele pode detê-la ou tentar.

- Ei, se acalmem! Que violência toda é essa! Que impressão vocês vão dar para nosso novo integrante, Sam!– Sr. Schue pulou no mesmo canto, em duvida se ajudava Finn.

O loiro apenas piscou, afastando-se um pouco mais da morena e assim encostando-se mais em Quinn, a qual rodeava com um dos braços.

- Esse... – protestou Rachel.

- Foi só uma brincadeirinha... _e eu disse que você ia me pagar. _– Kurt sorriu maldoso, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Mercedes olhou para o amigo e já ia perguntar o que ele fizera – fazendo voz a todos, já curiosos para saber mais sobre a confusão – quando Rachel falou demais:

- Brincadeirinha? Você se esgueirou como uma cobra perversa até o quarto do Finn e pegou minhas roupas e trocou por uma saia minúscula e uma blusa com a frase "Olhem para mim" escrita em letras garrafais e brilhantes!

Ao som dessas palavras todos se voltaram com uma expressão surpresa e chocada de uma diva para outra, sendo que uma estava extremamente constrangida e o outro tentando conter o riso.

- Espera... – começou Quinn – por que você estava sem roupa no quarto do Finn?

- Você tem um filho e não sabe? – Santana aproveitou para implicar.

- Não é nada disso! - protestou Finn ficando corado e olhando para o chão.

- Cara, achei que éramos amigos de novo e você nem me conta... – começou Puck.

- Não foi isso! – interrompeu Rachel – Foi tudo culpa do Kurt! Agora eu entendo, você planejou tudo, derramou aquele leite de propósito em mim! E em vez de ter ido lavá-las e me emprestar outras! Você disse que eram de uma prima sua!

- Eu? Fazer uma maldade dessas? Deixar você usar roupas usadas? Que tipo de colega de Glee seria eu para fazer algo assim? Não, aquelas eram especialmente para você... eu, pessoalmente, achei-as a sua cara... – e agora Kurt não pode conter o riso.

- Seu... eu vou cortar sua garganta para você nunca mais alcançar nota alguma! – e ela remexeu-se e praticamente pulou no outro, mas Finn conseguiu segurá-la por pouco, puxando no exato momento que ela alcançara o pescoço pálido.

- Já chega! – Finn gritou.

- Valeu, Finn. – Kurt, piscou aliviado.

- Você também! Chega de vingança e planinhos, os dois! Façam as pazes ou... ou... ou eu não falo mais com nenhum de vocês! – Finn gritou num tom sério.

Will segurou um sorriso bem em tempo, aquilo o lembrava de sua infância, quando uma criança ameaçava "ficar de mal" e não falar mais com a outra, porém parecia que aquilo não era brincadeira para Finn.

- Okay... – Kurt disse a contragosto.

- Acho que uma trégua seria bom... – Rachel, voltou para sua cadeira, arrumando o cabelo. – Então?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

- Finalmente! Sem mais gracinhas, dos dois lados, de acordo? - Finn olhou de um para o outro.

- Certo. – Rachel concordou.

- Okay. Ah, e me desculpe, eu fiz essa antes da trégua, ta?

- Do que está falando? – Finn e Rachel perguntaram em uníssono.

Kurt apenas pegou seu espelho de bolso e entregou para a morena. Todos seguiram o movimento e olharam para o rosto dela, começando a rir, alguns ainda tentaram se conter, só que era bem complicado quando se estava olhando para o expressão chocada de Rachel, só que com lábios maiores e verdes- fosforescentes.

Ela só pode sair correndo em direção do banheiro mais próximo com uma mão cobrindo a boca, mas não os gritos.

- Eu já pedi desculpa.

- Eu quero morrer sua amiga, garoto. – comentou Mercedes.

=+.+=

O tempo que Rachel levou para voltar foi aproveitado para que treinassem um pouco e Sam se apresentasse a todos como novo integrante, ele viera na hora exata, já que ontem mesmo Matt fora transferido para outra escola devido ao trabalho dos pais.(1)

Will ainda sentia o clima tenso, especialmente entre Puck e Kurt, Puck e Santana, Santana e Brittany, Kurt e Rachel, Puck, Sam e Finn. E ele nem era tão atencioso assim, o que significava muito. Aproveitando que todos estavam agora em seus lugares e relativamente calmos, ele começou:

- Nós somos um time, certo? Melhor, nós somos mais do que isso, somos uma família. E eu estou incluindo você, Sam, por que sempre há espaço para novos membros em uma família. Se quisermos ser os melhores, temos que superar pequenos desentendimentos e velhas rivalidades, temos que nos unir e para tanto, é preciso respeitar os outros, de todas as maneiras. Mesmo aqui eu vejo que ainda há certa divisão de grupinhos, não tenho nada contra, é normal ter mais afinidade com alguns do que com outros, mas eu quero que aqui todos possam contar com todos. Eu tive uma ideia! _Que tal conhecerem melhor os gostos um dos outros?_ Assim, podem ver um lado que nunca imaginaram em alguém – nesse momento, Kurt abaixou o olhar para Puck; Brittany e Mercedes olharam para Santana – e descobrir afinidades em quem menos esperavam – nisso, Quinn olhou para Santana e Rachel; Artie e Mike um para outro e para Sam.

- Espera, , isso tudo soa muito bonito, mas como espera fazer isso? – perguntou Mercedes.

- Bem... – ele começou e parou como se não tivesse pensado em tantos detalhes assim. Todavia, logo se recompôs, andando de um lado para o outro. - ... Digam, o que gostam mais de fazer em seu tempo livre?

- Ensaiar meu discurso para quando ganhar meu primeiro Oscar... – respondeu Rachel de pronto.

- Jogar vídeo game. – responderam Finn, Puck e Sam quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu preciso mesmo dizer...? – começou Santana. – Comprar! Jóias, principalmente, não dá para ser mais específica.(2)

- Eu gosto de ajudar meu pai com os carros na garagem, treinar para quando conseguir meu primeiro papel na Broadway – e Kurt lançou um olhar superior para Rachel que apenas bufou e virou o rosto. – fazer compras também, mas de roupas, e jogar...

- Eu prefiro brincar com minhas Barbies... – comentou Brittany, fazendo todos pararem por um segundo para olharem-na.

- Okay, vão dizendo, talvez encontremos um ponto em comum, como com os garotos e o videogame.

Depois de mais alguns comentários e verdades desconcertantes, Shue encontrou a luz no fim do túnel:

- Seriados! Todos vocês assistem algum em certo momento do dia, cada um tem seus favoritos, certo? Agora, eu quero que todos escolham um ou dois seriados e episódios favoritos e todos vão assistir. Sem protestos, não estou pedindo para gostarem estou pedindo para darem uma chance e respeitarem os gostos acima de tudo, por isso não precisa ter vergonha em dizer de qual gosta, certo? Vamos combinar agora. Nos não podemos fazer tudo durante as aulas, por conta do tempo, então seria bom se alguém oferecesse a casa para que todos se reunissem.

- Nós podemos fazer isso. – Kurt sugeriu, olhando para Finn que concordou.

- Ótimo. E caso haja algum problema, podemos usar a próxima aula. Alguém pode ficar responsável por reunir todos os seriados e fazer uma programação.

- Eu! – Kurt e Rachel falaram em uníssono e depois se entreolharam desafiantes.

- Façam os dois, assim também trabalham naquela trégua. Fim da aula gente! Até amanhã, mas antes de sair deixem os nomes dos seriados e quantos querem passar com eles. – ele apontou as divas. – Divirtam-se!

(KP)²= (PK)²

- Silêncio, todos! Estamos aqui reunidos para o 1º dia do Festival Glee de Drama...

- Por que drama? – Quinn questionou Rachel.

- Eu não vou assistir Gray's-sei-lá-o-quê, não to a fim de ser morto pelos outros jogadores... – Puck reclamou.

- É drama porque atuar – e Kurt fez um gesto indicando a televisão gigante da sala. – é uma Arte Dramática ou Cênica.(3). E se você tem amor a vida, Puckerman, e algum senso não vai sair gritando aos quatro ventos que assistiu.

Puck apenas bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Bem, continuou Rachel. Por problemas desse tipo, vamos começar o Festival com as séries de comédia, assim todos podem se divertir, ri muito e ficar mais receptivos.

- Eu não rio, eu não sei qual a graça. Tudo o que o Max fala é muito esperto. Ele é como um gênio para mim, e eu entendo tudo o que ele diz. – Brittany se intrometeu.

- Max? – perguntou Santana.

- Nós vamos assistir Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, favorito da Brit. – explicou Kurt depois de uma olhada rápida na prancheta prateada que tinha em mãos.

- Querida, se você não entender eu explico, ta? – Santana tentou, segurando a mão da outra.

- Não! Vai pedir ajuda ao Puck, você não tá atrás dele a semana toda? – e Brittany soltou a mão, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não estou atrás dele! Eu posso passar a semana toda, não, o mês todo, sem ligar, sextar (4) ou falar com ele!

- Mas você disse que era um lagarto (5) e só tava comigo porque o Puck tava te ignorando ultimamente...

Todos olharam das duas para Puck que apenas coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, falhando em disfarçar.

- Ele não tá me ignorando! Você tá me ignorando? – ela perguntou ao outro.

- Não.

- Viu? Ninguém me ignora, eu ignoro os outros e agora eu estou ignorando você, Puckerman.

- Ok.

Brittany sorriu para a outra como um bebê.

- Ótimo, agora elas vão se consumir em tensão sexual não resolvida... – Kurt comentou.

- Vamos logo as séries! – Rachel tentou acabar com a distração.

- Não! Deixa elas continuarem! – e os meninos concordaram, começando um coro de : Beija! Beija! Beija!

Santana ficou bem perto da Brittany e depois sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir e corar um pouco. E então ela olhou para os meninos:

- Vão sonhando... Alguém me disse que há certo charme em deixar na vontade... – e ela sorriu de lado para as expressões decepcionadas a sua frente. – Agora, vem comigo no banheiro, Britt?

- Melhor não! Depois dos episódios aí vocês têm o tempo que precisarem... – Kurt pediu suavemente, ligando a TV e depois se dirigindo a todos, depois de ter sentado a Rachel do lado do Finn, para que ela não resolvesse dar outro discurso. – Hoje nós vamos assistir Drake & Josh, favorito do Finn; Everybody Hates Chris, da minha garota Mercedes e Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, da nossa querida Britt, aqui. Então, que comece o show!

Primeiro eles assistiram o episodio de Drake & Josh em que Drake percebia que precisava mais do irmão Josh do que o inverso, como acreditava. (6)

Quando acabou, Finn disse o motivo de ter escolhido aquele episódio:

- Na verdade, eu gostei muito porque mostra para alguns convencidos que eles precisam mais dos outros e que o mundo não gira ao redor deles... – ele estreitou os olhos, mirando Puck.

E, em retorno, ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, revirando os olhos e resmungando:

- Que seja, cara.

Depois eles assistiram o episódio em que Chris fica jogando Atari na casa do Greg, perde a hora e o pai do Greg tem que deixá-lo em casa, reclamando com o pai do Chris por isso. Só que depois o inverso acontece e eles meio que fazem uma trégua, aceitando que ambos estavam certos e errados em certos pontos(6). Mercedes, sem nem tentar conter o sorriso, explicou o porquê desse episodio ser seu favorito:

- Bem, toda a série mostra como o preconceito era latente, já que agora é mais discreto e, ainda bem, um crime. Mas não, eu gosto desse por mostrar que há alguma esperança no futuro, como aí mostra que vamos nos entender melhor agora no presente, é possível ser ainda melhor no futuro.

Todos aplaudiram, em variados níveis de intensidade e logo se acalmaram para o próximo. Brittany não tinha um favorito em específico, ela gostava dos que a Alex e o Max pareciam, então, Kurt escolheu um para ela.

Enquanto preparava o vídeo, ele perguntou:

- Quanto ao Max eu entendo, você disse que ele era sua inspiração, agora porque você gosta da Alex? – ele simplesmente não entendia como alguém podia ser tão irritante com o próprio irmão, ainda mais com um tão bonito quanto Justin.

- Ah, é só que o jeito dela de conseguir tudo o que quer me lembra um pouco da Santana...

Kurt teve que olhar duas vezes e esfregar os olhos para ter certeza de que estava vendo direito, Santana corara! Tipo, era quase imperceptível na pele morena, mas estava lá!

Pouco depois todos estavam saindo, alguns ainda conversavam em grupinhos, despedindo-se com empolgação e certa relutância quando o pai de um chegava e os levavam. Ele veria isso ainda muitas vezes, já que o "Festival" duraria quase uma semana.

Seu olhar recaiu, por acaso, em Puck, que ria enquanto conversava com Finn e Artie do outro lado. Amanha veriam uma serie que era a favorita tanto de Artie quanto de Sam, o qual estava mais afastado, conversando com Quinn, apesar de ambos não saberem disso ainda, imaginava como reagiriam o perceberem. Talvez o tivesse razão quanto descobrirem coisas novas, ele nem tinha idéia que Finn gostava de uma serie que ele também via, mesmo que só de vez em quando e o mesmo valia para Britt, mas ele via a série porque achava Justin fofo, mesmo que meio nerd.

Ele estava desviando do assunto, isso sempre acontecia quando envolvia Puck, preferia se enganar, dizendo que estava olhando para os que estavam em volta do judeu do que admitir que o olhava. Mas porque fazia isso? Só estava curioso! Não era como se significasse algo mais serio... Respirou fundo e saiu dali e por isso não viu quando Puck lançou um olhar disfarçado por sobre a cabeça de Artie e em direção ao soprano.

P&K=D&J=?

Depois do jantar, Puck foi direto para o quarto., ainda com a cabeça cheia com os acontecimentos daquele dia. Primeiro a idéia meio louca do , depois a Britt dizendo que ele estava ignorando a Santana... Nem tinha notado algo assim, será que estivera mesmo ignorando a latina? Não que eles tivessem algo certo, como um contrato, bem, talvez sim. Todavia, não se preocupava muito com isso, se ela quisesse era só ir até ele e vice-versa, certo? Então fora algo que partira de ambos, certo?

Mas ainda ficou a pergunta: Porque eu não a estou procurando mais?

Como iria saber? Ele simplesmente se cansara de sextar, eles haviam parado quando Quinn viera morar lá e depois que Beth havia sido adotada ele não tivera humor nenhum nem para ver a garota, nem ninguém(8). Quando começou o ano, eles se falavam, porém parecia diferente e ela estava sempre mais interessada em ouvir o que Brittany dizia, não que ela já tivesse prestado atenção ao que ele dizia, mas pelo menos antes ela se esforçava em fingir.

Ele também tinha alguma culpa, desde a apresentação de Alice no País das Maravilhas, ele tinha estado mais distraído que o normal, sem conseguir bater ou chegar perto de seus recordes em Mario, sem planejar desculpas para convencer alguma líder de torcida a sair com ele... tudo isso, na verdade, tinha atribuído a sua depressão quanto a Quinn, que não devia ter acabado como ele supunha.(9) Entretanto, isso não explicava porque somado a todos esses "sintomas" havia o fato dele estar mais interessado em Kurt ultimamente.

Wow, isso soou estranho, mesmo em sua cabeça. E se não fossem pelos últimos sonhos que tivera ele riria de algo assim, diria que era impossível. E era, na verdade, ele apenas vinha seguindo o outro com o olhar, não sabia por qual razão, apenas não importando a agora ou o que fazia, ele simplesmente parava quando Kurt aparecia e o seguia para ver o que faria, diria, enfim.

Isso estava indo de mal a pior.

Okay, o susto da manhã, de quando acordou daquele sonho bizarro, já passara, mas não as sensações e idéias que dele nasceram. E ele realmente queria ter uma noite tranqüila, poder descansar sem pensamentos na escola e em especial, sem Hummel.

Na verdade, queria que tudo fosse fácil como nos seriados que estavam assistidos, neles, mesmo que houvesse todo o drama, havia aquela calma certeza que tudo ficaria bem no fim do episodio ou da temporada. Ele só queria que tudo fosse mais fácil e um pouco de paz.

Será que uma vez, seu desejo não podia se realizar? Noah pensou, ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos.

- Acorda, Puck! Acorda, nós vamos perder o primeiro tempo se você não for se trocar agora! Acorda! Nossa, por que temos de dividir o carro? Todo dia é esse sacrifício para te acordar! – a vos de Kurt gritou de bem perto.

_Aparentemente não, seus sonhos e desejos não iriam se tornar realidade, na verdade, pareciam sempre tomar a direção oposta._

- Kurt? O que diabos você está fazendo no meu quarto? – ele piscou, sonolento.

- O de sempre. Agora, levanta! Ou vamos perder a hora! Por que comigo? Por que você não ganha um desses concursos de música e compra um carro seu? Aí eu não teria que me atrasar desse jeito e você provavelmente não aparecia nas aulas, mas isso é só um pequeno erro de calculo, oh, você ia ficar bem, tenho certeza. – ele começou a devanear, pegando os livros e a mochila e terminando de arrumar um pouco o quarto no processo.

- Concurso? Aulas? – Puck ergueu-se nos próprios braços, olhando para a figura que continuava a andar de um canto para outro.

- ...e temos que dividir tudo? Nossa, mas isso nem é tão ruim, sabe? Dividir o carro, o quarto, as confusões, mas a Santana? Eu dividiria qualquer coisa, mas a Santana... precisávamos mesmo dividir a Santana? – ele parou e olhou para o outro.

- O que! Nós dividimos a Santana?

- É só uma maneira de dizer. Nossos pais se casam e pronto! Vem de brinde você e sua irmãzinha do mal, Santana.

- Santana é minha irmã?

- Claro! Meu lado da família não tem esse tipo de aura maligna... – ele falou seriamente e depois checou as horas. -Tão tarde! Se vista! Vou esperar lá embaixo e se demorar mais do que 10 minutos eu vou sem você. – e ele deixou o aposento e um Puck muito confuso.

- Mas o que foi isso? – e então ele começou a olhar ao redor. Estava no cenário do quarto que Drake & Josh dividiam! Nossa, que louco, ele devia procurar um psiquiatra ou um interprete de sonhos porque eles estavam ficando cada vez piores e mais elaborados, além de esquisitos.

- AAAHHHH! – ele ouviu o grito agudo de Kurt.

E logo o garoto estava na porta do quarto, coberto com uma substancia nojenta, que ele não fazia idéia do que era, só sabia que cheirava a cereja.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você?

- Santana. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Santana...? Oh. – A Santana devia ser como a Megan da série.

- É, oh. Acho que você acabou de ganhar mais dez minutos.

- Bom para mim.

- Maravilhoso.- Kurt disse com um sorriso forçado e meio irritado.

O tempo que levou para Kurt voltar, com uma toalha enxugando os cabelos, foi o mesmo que o de Puck para se trocar. Ele olhou para o outro trocar a camisa por outra bem parecida e franziu o cenho para isso, pois não era o tipo de roupa que estava acostumado em ver no garoto, eram mais iguais a de Josh da serie. Será que isso significava que era como se eles fossem os personagens? Uhnm, estava mesmo curioso sobre algo.

Não tinha idéia de quais regras ditavam seus sonhos, mas bem, eram seus sonhos, então devia funcionar.

- Ei, por que você perdoou o Dra... me perdoou daquela vez, quando perdeu a prova de química?

- Oh, aquilo. Bem, você pediu desculpas e admitiu que estava errado, então... e eu também sentia falta de ti ter por perto, só um pouco... não muito, por que você sempre consegue me trazer problemas, mas também é divertido quando está por perto... – ele deu de ombros, respondendo e virando-se.

- Tem razão, eu sou bem mais prejuízo do que ganho, e você ainda fala comigo, porque? – e Puck não sabia se estava falando apenas de Drake.

- Eu sei, Puck. Você pode ser arrogante, irritante, safado e fazedor de confusão ambulante...

- Vai vir um "mas" depois disso, não vai?

- MAS – e ele sorriu divertido- eu amo você, você é meu irmãozinho!

- Ah, valeu. Eu acho.

- Agora me abraça!

- O que!

- Me abraça, mano! (10) – e a frase soou tão igual a da serie que Puck apenas se aproximou para receber o gesto. – Agora, para a aula! – e ele deu virou-se e começou a andar, mas esqueceu-se da ponta da cama a sua frente, levando algo entre uma queda e uma cambalhota. Quando ele ergueu-se, com certa ajuda da porta, ajeitando a camiseta, disse – Eu estou bem. Vamos!

Puck apenas o seguiu, sem nem controlar o riso.

Porem ao passar pela porta e descer as escadas, percebeu que não estava mais na casa, mas numa escola, a julgar pelo corredor cheio de alunos e armários.

- Hey! – Puck reclamou quando uns meninos passaram e derrubaram seus livros, que, por algum motivo, ele estava carregando, apesar de não lembrar onde os conseguira.

- Devia agradecer por não fazermos coisa pior, judeu imundo! – um respondeu, fazendo os outros rirem, concordando e depois lançarem olhares atravessados.

- Do que... – ele já ia devolver a provocação, quando mãos macias tamparam-lhe a boca, empurrando-o ao mesmo tempo para o outro corredor, mais vazio.

- Você enlouqueceu, Noah? – a voz baixa e doce falou, com uma nota de aborrecimento e preocupação.

- Você que enlouqueceu, por que me impediu? Não ouviu o que aqueles bastardos disseram? – ele quase gritou de volta.

- E você já não se acostumou? Ou quer se matar mesmo? Para alguém como você, qualquer motivo bobo pode ser motivo para te executarem! Já é muita sorte você ainda poder estudar! Deu para disfarçar até agora, mas se responder uma provocação deles, vai estar admitindo que é judeu e isso é suicídio, Noah! Entendeu? Suicídio! – ele disse num tom mais baixo ainda, para que apenas o outro lhe ouvisse, mas com a mesma intensidade de um pai dando uma bronca num filho.

- Do que está falando, Hummel? – ah, ele não dissera? Era Kurt quem estava a sua frente. Grande surpresa, sua mente já estava sendo previsível, exceto pelo que o garoto dizia, isso não fazia sentido algum. – O que tem eu ser... – e antes que fosse calado novamente, ele mesmo parou, olhando para um calendário do outro lado, num armário de uma garota. – 1941? Por que um calendário de 1941 no armário?

- Ahn? – e Kurt lançou um olhar rápido na mesma direção e depois bufou. – não seria porque é o ano que estamos, gênio? Serio, Noah, às vezes você é tão inteligente, mas outras... Você deve ser um gênio retardado(11)...

- Como assim é o ano que estamos? Como assim retardado? Não era para ser...

- Noah, alguém bateu na sua cabeça? Estamos na Alemanha, no ano de 1941.

- O que! Alemanha! Quando... perai, isso não foi a época daquela grande guerra... e Hitler e nazi...

- Quieto! – Kurt tampou-lhe a boca de novo. – Não se chama o III Rich pelo nome desse jeito! Se alguém te escuta... nossa, Noah, será que eu tenho sempre que tomar cuidado por nós dois?

- Nós... oh! – e ele se lembrou quem mais Hitler perseguia. – é mesmo, você é... – e ele mesmo pôs a mão na boca, calando-se antes que o outro tivesse de fazê-lo pela terceira vez.

- Eu só contei a você, Noah, eu contei, mesmo com medo que fosse me odiar, porque eu confio em você. Então, pare de ficar gritando e pondo sua vida em risco desse jeito! – aumentou a voz no fim, sendo abafada pelo som do sinal de começo da aula. – Vamos logo. – e Kurt começou a se distanciar pelo corredor, mas parou ao notar não estar sendo seguido. – Noah? – e ergueu uma sobrancelha, irritado e com os dentes cerrados.

- Ah, é para eu... – perguntou, piscando e fazendo um movimento com as mãos indicando o caminho que o outro tomara.

- É.

- Certo. – e ele apressou o passo para acompanhar Kurt. – Você podia ter dito logo.

- Não precisa, pois você sempre me segue, não sei porque está tão estranho hoje...

Logo eles estavam na aula e Puck já ia perguntar como ele conseguira convencer e disfarçar sua religião, quando a professora anunciou que alguns alunos deviam ir a sala da direção para receber um aviso importante e Puck estava entre eles.

- Eu fiz algo de errado? – ele sussurrou para Kurt, fingindo guardar algo na mochila e se erguendo devagar.

- Voce sempre faz algo, mas tem algo suspeito nisso, alguns desses alunos nunca pisaram na sala do diretor, como a Berry ali. Oh não, são todos judeus, todos os que estão estudando escondidos aqui... – o garoto engoliu em seco, lançando um olhar assustado ao outro que já estava começando a acompanhar os outros, sem poder parar.

Puck apenas lançou um ultimo olhar para assegurar a Kurt que ficaria bem e saiu da sala, ao voltar-se para frente percebeu que outros também saíam das salas vizinhas, isso em todo o corredor. Discretamente, aproximou-se de Rachel e aproveitou quando vários se uniram a sua fila para, sem ser visto, puxá-la para outro corredor estreito e escuro por estar em construção.

- Rachel? Não grite, ta? Sou só eu. – ele falou.

- Exato, é você! Motivo suficiente para eu gritar, se tentar algo eu consigo ser ouvida do outro lado do colégio, ouviu?

- Tentar... não é isso! Eu não faria isso com o Finn... de novo. – ele se lembrou de completar no fim. – Só me escute, esses alunos, eles são todos judeus, não é?

- Bem – a morena esticou o pescoço para ver os que passavam e depois franziu o cenho, seu queixo caindo conforme dizia. – ela é e ele e... oh não, tem razão, eu pensei que morreria ou perderia uma competição de canto antes de dizer isso, mas você está certo, Noah! Será que nos descobriram?

- Que bom que você é tão esperta... – comentou sarcástico, meio irritado depois de entender o que ela dissera. – Agora, me ouça, tenta convencer quantos puder a não ir para a sala e fuja para o mais longe que puder daqui, certo?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem, eu consigo fazer isso! – ela respirou fundo e parecia estar se alongando e assegurando a si mesma. – eu não vou morrer, certo? As virgens sempre sobrevivem, certo?

- Isso é só nos filmes de terror, Rachel.

- Então eu devia achar o Finn também?

- Isso é uma ótima idéia, divirta-se. Tenho que ir. – ele fez o caminho de volta o mais silencioso que pode e logo estava entrando na sala, dando uma desculpa para a professora e sentando ao lado de Kurt de novo e sussurrando – Você tinha razão, todos os judeus da escola foram chamados, eu já avisei a Rachel e ela esta cuidando disso.

- Ela está?

- Depois de encontrar o Finn ela vai.

- Ahn, mas o Finn não...

- Longa história, temos que sair daq...

- Silêncio todos, temos um visitante em nossa classe! Comandante Alexander.

- Olá todos, estou aqui para falar com os interessados na carreira militar, logo estará na hora para isso, especialmente na época que vivenciamos agora... – ele continuou falando com sua voz grossa e com clara falsidade, depois começou a escolher e sugerir alunos, os quais postavam-se ao seu lado.

- Ele só está escolhendo os brancos e loiros...

- É o ideal ariano, falam sempre sobre isso por ai. – Kurt explicou. – ou não, porque ele escolheu Wegner e Braatz? Eles não têm nada a ver... oh, eles são... – porem antes que Kurt pudesse explicar, também foi chamado e teve de erguer-se e ir até lá, antes, ao passar pela mesa de Noah, deixou um pedacinho de papel amassado e logo estava saindo da sala também.

Noah leu o bilhete e ergueu-se, pedindo para sair com outra desculpa,ao passar pela porta, jogou os pedacinhos já triturados no lixo, os que outrora diziam: "Iguais a mim" e ele não precisava de mais para entender.

Então ele correu e sem realmente pensar, apenas cuidando em ser silencioso e não ser visto, como Kurt era ultimo, foi mais fácil, ao alcançá-lo, segurou sua mão forte, para indicar que estava ali e ia ficar tudo bem. Pode sentir o corpo do outro tencionar de leve com susto e depois relaxar ao dar uma rápida olhada pelos ombros.

Tentou falar, entretanto sua voz não conseguia ser ouvida e se a aumentasse demais ia acabar sendo ouvido, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de contornar isso, o tempo esgotou, um garoto o viu e em segundos o homem estava na frente deles, segurando Kurt pelo ombro dolorosamente.

- Quem é você? Eu não te chamei, não está na lista...

- Lista? Então alguém os denunciou? – Puck devolveu, fazendo o sorriso falso do outro se desmanchar e ele teria pegado Noah pelo colarinho se alguém da mesma altura não tivesse se metido.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – reconheceu a voz do antes mesmo de vê-lo. – Tudo bem, meninos? – o professor dirigiu-se a todos, em especial para Kurt, que aproveitou para soltar-se das mãos que o prendiam, e Puck, os quais acenaram em afirmativa. – E quem é o senhor?

- Eu devia perguntar isso, todos os professores foram avisados de nossa visita.

- Eu avisei que chegaria tarde porque aconteceu um imprevisto, devo ter perdido o seu aviso. – sorriu desafiante, vendo a expressão do outro fechar-se.

- O que faremos agora? – Kurt perguntou ao outro.

Puck olhou ao redor para os outros garotos e cochichou algo para um, o qual repassou para o outro, de volta para a expressão confusa e curiosa de Kurt, ele disse:

- No três, você corre. Três! –ele gritou e todos se dispersaram, correndo para diferentes lados e corredores e foi na hora exata, pois Will não conseguiria impedir o outro nem mais um segundo.

A reação de Kurt foi levemente mais lenta, porem, por garantia, Puck já havia segurado-o pela mão ao começar a correr e o fez como nunca antes fizera.

- N-não! – uma voz estrangulada e conhecida protestou, acompanhada de um baque surdo de corpo atingindo o chão.

Puck parou na mesma hora, seu coração acelerado falhando um batida ao olhar para trás, em direção ao som e perceber que, em algum ponto da corrida os dedos finos, pálidos e delicados haviam escapados dos seus.

E Kurt não estava bem ao seu lado, ele estava sendo erguido do chão pelos cabelos, uma faca afiada já encostando ansiosa no pescoço branco.

- Corre! Foge, Noah! – Kurt gritou com o ultimo fôlego que tinha, o mais alto que podia, no tom imperativo de sempre, mas que Puck nunca obedecia, por simplesmente não ser sua natureza fazê-lo.

Era por isso que ele estava fazendo o caminho de volta, talvez mais rápido do que da primeira vez. Era por isso que ele estendia uma mão, tentando ficar mais perto o máximo que podia, a mesma mão que soltara sem perceber a mão de Kurt. E ele gritava, implorando que ele não fizesse nada, entretanto parecia que nenhum som era imitido, parecia câmera lenta e cada vez mais distante.

Mesmo assim, pode ouvir as palavras de nojo, de desprezo e de crueldade antes da faca deslizar tão suavemente, tão rápido e tão vermelha. Tanto vermelho!

- Kurt! – ele acordou, estendendo a mão.

Todos a sua volta riram e a professora, sra. Morello, fez uma expressão de desaprovação para ele, porem antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, o sinal de fim da aula soou e todos saíram correndo. Exceto Puck que ainda estava meio atordoado e tentando entender onde estava.

- Só vou perdoar essa porque você provavelmente deve estar bêbado, e sei que não é sua culpa, sua mãe é que não devia deixar as garrafas por aí... – ela comentou com uma expressão que devia ser compreensiva, antes de sair.

"_E você não devia tomar remédios deixados por ai..." _a voz de Puck soou alto para todos ouvirem, mas como a de um narrador, ou seja, ninguém ouvia na verdade. (12)

- Onde estou?

- Você bebeu mesmo? – uma voz suave perguntou atrás de si.

- Kurt! – ele gritou e o abraçou forte. – Você está vivo!

"_Será que eu tava bêbado mesmo nessa aula e não lembro?"_ a voz comentou em tom pensativo.

- Claro que estou, você que devia ta preocupado se iria morrer, sendo pego dormindo no meio da aula de historia assim... – ele sorriu divertido e rindo.

- É tão bom ver você sorrindo... digo, divertindo-se... digo, bem...

"_Pelo menos tenta ser discreto, garoto!"_ ralhou voz.

- Sei... Vamos, senão vamos perder a próxima aula. – e eles começaram a andar.

- A aula não seria sobre a 2ª Guerra, seria?

- Era sim, pelo menos você ouviu alguma coisa... Ei, quer ir jogar atari comigo hoje depois da aula? O seu pai deixa agora, então...

- Jogar Atari? – Puck perguntou com a testa franzida.

"_Não, o jogo da garrafa. Nossa, eu to lerdo hoje."_ Reclamou com ironia a voz.

Logo se lembrou do episódio que vira mais cedo e percebeu que agora estava na mesma situação de antes, mas no tempo certo da série.

- Isso, você pode?

- Tudo bem, então eu vou para a aula de ciências e você vai para a de economia doméstica, certo? Até depois.

- Eu vou para onde...?

Antes que fosse respondido, um garoto passou e derrubou-lhe os livros, lançando um olhar de desprezo para ambos.

- E aí, casal de idiotas. – e seguiu o caminho.

- Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou Puck, vendo Karofsky parar alguns metros depois num armário e pegar seus livros.

- Ele sempre faz isso, não tem um motivo, vocês simplesmente não se deram bem quando você veio estudar aqui e nós ficamos amigos... – explicou Kurt.

"_Menino, não tem acompanhado os episódios anteriores não?"_ A voz parecia completamente confusa e indignada.

- Isso é estranho...

– Tenho de ir, até. – Kurt acenou, seguindo na direção oposta a tomada por Karofsky.

Puck escondeu-se, dando alguns passos para trás, no corredor e pode observar Karofsky do outro lado, sem ser visto. Algo em seu interior dizendo que havia algo de muito suspeito nisso. Todavia, só viu o outro acompanhar alguém com o olhar e lamber os lábios de leve, com um brilho indefinível no olhar, seguiu na mesma direção, percebendo que ele mirava Kurt, apesar de não dar para afirmar com certeza. Mesmo assim, não havia meninas naquele campo de visão, por aquele tipo de olhar era para isso, para serem lançados para meninas ou pelo menos na maioria das vezes era assim.

"_Não, _isso_ foi estranho."_ Concluiu a voz, dando vazão aos pensamentos dele.

Puck andou pensativo pelos corredores, até encontrar uma porta que dizia: "Sala de Economia Doméstica" e, meio receoso, abri-la. Lá, ao invés de um monte de meninas e objetos de cozinha, encontrou algo bem parecido, um vortex em vários tons de azul, saído daqueles seriados de ficção cientifica e pronto para engoli-lo. Até tentou segurar-se na porta, mas de nada adiantou e logo estava sendo sugado e rodopiando pelo tempo e espaço.

- Vamos, Pu... Brincando com o Vortex Temporal de novo, Puck? Sabe que papai não gosta disso! – e Kurt reconheceu a voz de Kurt.

O mesmo não acorreu com o rosto do garoto, parado do outro lado da sala, com um terninho azul-marinho, cabelo com gel bem penteado, estava um Kurt consideravelmente mais velho. O rosto parecia mais sério e maduro, com queixo mais definido, ele estava um pouco mais alto e com mais massa muscular, apesar de não muita, pois ainda era esguio. Devia ter mais de 20.

-Kurt, é você mesmo?

- Claro que sou eu, Puck! Vamos ou vai perder a aula na Feitiço Tech, cadê seus óculos? Eles também fazem parte do uniforme!

- Oh! – e ele percebeu que estava em outro lugar agora. – Aqueles óculos estilo Harry Potter não ficam nada bem em mim.

- Harry...? é isso! É esse aí que esses óculos me lembram! não é a toa que não lembrei antes, nem parece tanto assim com ele!(13) Agora vamos, eu sei que não gosta de aparecer com o professor substituto(14) mas podemos chegar em algum lugar deserto, ok?

- Ok. –e ele se ergueu, seguindo a historia. – ei, eu já não fui para a aula?

- Sim, mas tem que ir para a de magia, também. E voce vai se comportar, certo? não quer ser suspensa que nem sua irmã, Santana, quer?

- Santana é minha irmã de novo... – falou sem nem perceber.

- Disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Kurt, enquanto se olhava num espelho que ele acabara de trazer por magia e arrumava o cabelo.

- eu disse que devo ter engolido um ovo..(15). – de novo, falou sem pensar.

- Ahn? – E Kurt se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o irmão.

- Eu digo, ovo de... páscoa... aqueles pequenos que vem dentro... deixa pra lá, certo? – e ele passou uma mão pelo rosto, imaginando porque estava falando tanta loucura.

- Okay... – com um ultimo olhar, Kurt voltou-se pra o espelho e ajeitou uma mecha fora do lugar. – Pronto! Vamos.

E com um movimento da varinha, a qual Puck nem vira de onde Kurt podia ter tirado – duvidava que houvesse espaço naquela calça apertada -, ambos estavam no que parecia muito com os jardins de Hogwarts, só que na fachada do prédio/castelo lia-se "Feitiço Tech" e embaixo: "Proibida a entrada de não-feiticeiros, então, se for um, não entre!".

Kurt começou a se dirigir para lá e o seguiu, olhando ao redor, até seu olhar recair sobre algo e ele perguntar:

- Os feiticeiros, eles não tem problemas... com duas garotas ou garotos se beijando? – perguntou Puck ao passar e ver um casal de garotas fazendo isso.

- Isso é bem relativo, alguns tem sim, mas a maioria tem mais com casais de "espécies" diferentes.

- Como assim?

- Tipo, uma feiticeira e um lobisomem, ou uma feiticeira e uma vampira como a nossa irmã e a namorada dela, Brittany, por isso me preocupo tanto se ela ganhar a competição...

- Oh... – Puck, ao invés de tentar assimilar que ali Brittany era um vampira, preferiu se focar na outra parte da frase, pois percebeu algo. – Você se importa muito com ela, _com todos nós..._

- É claro, são meus irmãos... – ele sorriu com muito carinho no olhar, mas depois corou disfarçando - ... e vocês estão sempre se metendo em confusão, tem que ter alguém para cuidar da bagunça de vocês...

- E quem _cuida _de você? – ele perguntou com um sorriso de lado, não sendo enganado pela posse de "é minha responsabilidade" do outro.

- Eu já sou bem grandinho, sabe?

- Isso não quer dizer nada! – riu da expressão atônita do outro, pois não sabia o que responder – _Eu cuido de você..._ – olhou para os olhos azul-esverdeados profundamente. -... Nós...nós cuidamos de você. – Puck corrigiu, corando de leve e desviando o olhar.

- Mesmo? Essa eu vou querer ver... – Kurt sorriu, segurando a cabeça do outro para assanhar-lhe os cabelos.

- Ei, solta! – ele riu de volta.

E foi com essa sensação gostosa no peito que Puck acordou.

-Nossa, esse fora um sonho longo e cansativo... – ele disse para si, enquanto se levantava.

Oh! E ele ainda tinha de ir para a escola – a de verdade - agora! Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo! Lembrou sarcástico.

**NEVER END!**

_Continua..._

(1) Referencias a segunda temporada começaram por ocasiões de força maior (agora nós tb temos o Sam!)

(2) Referência ao episódio 2x10: A very Glee Christmas. Quando Santana pede presentes para o Papai Noel, ela diz algo parecido.

(3) Também é Drama porque nós EUA o clube de teatro é o"Drama club".

(4) Referência ao episodio 1x11: Hairography, em que Puck e Santana ficam mandando mensagem de textos sexuais um para o outro ou "sexting".

(5) Referência ao episódio 2x04: Duets, em que a Santana disse que só ficava "nos amassos" com a Brittany porque era como um lagarto e precisava de algo quente para digerir a comida e o Puck estava no reformatório.

(6) Referencia ao episódio 4x11 (eu tenho quase certeza que é esse) de Drake & Josh.

(7) Referência a um episodio da 1ª. ou 2ª. Temporada de Everybody Hates Chris.

(8) Referencia ao fim da 1ª temporada de Glee.

(9) Referencia ao episódio 2x01: Audition de Glee

(10) Referencia a frase que Josh sempre usa quando está feliz, ou algo assim, é como foi dublada, a original é "Hug me, brotha".

(11) Referencia a "Todo mundo odeia o Chris", quando o Chris diz que Malvo é um genio retardado, no sentido que ele pensa, mas com sua lógica, ou que ele complica algo simples. Eu uso no sentido da física, no que ele pensa, mas, as vezes, mais lentamente ou ao contrario do que devia.

(12) A voz de Chris Rock que sempre faz comentários quanto a sua adolescência na série "Everybody Hates Chris" será representada pelo uso de aspas aqui.

(13) Referencia a Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, quando Justin coloca o uniforme e óculos da Feitiço Tech, muito parecidas com as de Hogwarts, ele e/ou a Alex diz que os óculos o lembram de alguém e Alex fica tentando lembrar e fica dizendo nomes parecidos com Harry Potter.

(14) Ah, eu não sei quando eles farão o teste para decidir o Feiticeiro da família (até a 4ª. Temporada, eles tinham apenas marcado uma data, mas não disseram qual), então estou seguindo minha historia aqui, nela, o teste é feito quando todos os filhos alcançam maioridade, no caso, é ruim para o mais novo que passará menos tempo com os poderes, mas não contem para o Max, sim? ksks

(15) E agora o Sam foi vingado pela aquela piada infame com bolas que Puck fez no episódio 2x01: Audition. ksksks

**N.a:** A cena na escola na Alemanha, foi meio uma idéia de ultima hora, eu só queria comparar (e que o Puck comparasse também) o preconceito/bullying em diferentes épocas. Ah, e eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês sobre os sonhos, porque eles são muito importantes para o desenvolver da historia na realidade. Está tarde e eu não tenho beta, então,s e tiver algum erro, me avisem que eu corrijo, sim? Até o próximo cap!

**E não esqueçam:**

_**A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!Ajude esta pobre autora a continuar vivendo e deixe seu review!Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo...**_


End file.
